Morning Light
by caligirl95
Summary: Takes place right after Eclipse. What would have happened if Bella's mind changed and she did choose Jacob over Edward. Will Edward find love again in an unlikely spot his own home. being revised
1. Backlash

**Disclaimer applies I don't own rights to twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers characters. Please be kind and send me some feed back. I love to read the reviews good or bad it just helps make me a better writer.**

**Summery: Takes place right after Eclipse. What would have happened if Bella's mind changed and she did choose Jacob over Edward. **

**On the way home.**

_**Edward's POV**_

Something is wrong with her. Bella isn't herself. I watched her as we walked to the waiting car. Something has happened I can feel it. She broke when I told her Jacob was hurt. Things were different the moment I left the tent. He imprinted her? I don't know but I know that leaving her with him, Victoria's attack is leaving us with this backlash and things will never be the same.

_"I'm so sorry Edward but I have to tell you the truth now that I realize it. It's going to break his heart. It's breaking mine to think about it after everything that you and your family have done for me. Oh my poor Edward." _Bella thought to herself leaving Edward paralyzed behind her. _" I love Jacob, I want to be with Jacob. I need my sun I need my Jacob."_

" Bella if that's what you want, if he is what you need I won't try to stop you. Would you like me to drive you to the boarder." I felt the lonely emptiness I've grown so use to over my 100 years of life if that's what you would call this make it's return.

" Edward, how did? You can hear my thoughts now?" Bella gasped.

" Yes. It just happened. I'm sorry. But it will make it easier for you. There's no explanations necessary Bella. I've said it before. Jacob is the better choice for you."

" What will you do Edward?" Bella sighed and reached out for me.

" Perhaps I'll go spend some time in Alaska." I held her once last time. " Kiss me good-bye one last time. Bella I'll be here always. I love you and I hope that we can still be friends. I know it will be hard but I don't want this to ruin your friendship with my family." I couldn't look at her it hurt to much I saw Quil and Seth walking near. " Seth."

" Hey Bells hey Edward." He said brightly. " Some fight that was awesome."

" Seth will you make sure Bella gets to the Black house for me please. There are somethings I need to take care of." I hurried away with out waiting for an answer. I heard Bella sobbing in Seth's arms.

Carlisle returned and after a kiss to Esme he came over to me. "Edward, are you alright son?"

" I'm fin-, no oh god no." I heard the thought I heard her voice so weak and sweet like music. "Emma."

" Edward, what is it?" Esme panicked. Emma was the closest thing Esma had to a real child. I found her lost in the woods after her parents were killed. She was my girl we were once inseparable until she became a teenager then Carlisle and Esme thought it would be safer for her to be away from the family.

_" Edward help me, it hurts so bad they want to kill me. Please don't let me die." _Emma cried.

**Sam's POV**

"She's no longer human, she's changing as we speak." Sam growled. " She's just like the others casualties of war."

" She's on Cullen land Sam." Jared was the voice of reason.

" Cullen?" The girl whispered. " I'm Emma."

" Emma great she told us her name, Sam maybe Dr. Cullen can fix it. I'm not killing her until she changes." Paul said.

" Please take me home." Emma pleaded between screams. " Oh god it hurts it burns why why it's not suppose to be like this."

" Step away from the girl." Edward has never looked like this he was in a rage his eyes were wide and black. I could smell the venom pooling in his mouth. " Leave my sister alone."

" Your sister? You did this?" I growled ready to fight.

" No it was the red haired woman." Emma screamed. " Eddy make it stop."

" Emma." Esme ran up pushing her way threw us holding Emma like a baby to her chest.

" Mommy it hurts make it stop make it stop." I was getting angry at them for letting her suffer like this.

" Kill her please how can you stand her pain?" I looked at the group of Cullen's watching her.

" Esme, let me take her." Jasper came up he changed the mood, Emma's breathing became urgent but steady. She was able to quiet her screams. Taking the internal burning of Hell's fire inside of her. " Emma, we love you. It is your choice to join us or we will stop the pain."

" I love you princess." Carlisle held tight to Esme as they felt her pain.

" I'll be there always no matter your choice Sissy I love you." Rosalie was held back by Emmett.

" Me too squirt." Emmett hid his face in Rosalie's hair.

" I won't be going anywhere, I love you Emmie." Alice held on to Jasper's back.

" Edward." Emma said softly.

" Yes love." The bloodsucker looks at her with even more love than he did Bella what the hell is up with this incestuous family. Edward read my thoughts and Snarled at me.

" I I want to." She stopped and looked at him. _" I want to be here with you forever."_

" What ever you want love. Come we'll go home." Edward said . " Sam feel free to stop by the house in a few days to check her progress."

" We will." I snarled. " Lets get to Jacob."


	2. Fire within the change

**Disclaimer applies I don't own rights to twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers characters. Please be kind and send me some feed back. I love to read the reviews good or bad it just helps make me a better writer.**

**Fire with in, the change**

**Edward's POV**

I watch as we try to make this change for her easy. We don't know how long she waited there screaming in agony. I remember the fire that burned threw my body when Carlisle changed me. My heart is breaking as she squeezes my hand a begs me to make it stop. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped it has been 2 days of suffering.

" It won't be long now Edward." Alice smiled. " Let Rose and I get her ready."

" I don't want to leave her." I protested. Something made me want to stay. Emma's skin was turning pale It wouldn't be any time before she would wake.

" Edward Anthony Cullen you go downstairs with the boys now. You know how much she likes to surprise you with her new clothes. Just think what this will do for her. Please." Alice said.

" I can't deny her that." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

" Edward." She mumbled and I hurried out of the room.

**Emma's POV**

Where am I? Edward I felt Edward. No don't leave me I'm here why isn't my heart beating it's cold. What is that smell. Edward Edward I'm scared whats that sound that screeching.

" Emma love open your eyes." It was Rosalie's voice calling to me. Oh god I was the the screeching sound.

" Rosalie." I sang startling myself as I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first then I focused and saw my mother and my sisters. My head whipped around like wild. Where is he where is Edward. My whole body shook.

" Easy love." My mom smiled and walked me to the bath room I inhaled the scent of her. Sunflowers and nutmeg. She was really beautiful. I noticed that all the mirrors were covered.

" Why is the mirror's covered?" I asked shocked at my musical voice I covered my mouth like I just belched.

" You'll see. Get in the tub love." Alice smiled.

" Alice." I smiled. My mother and Sisters washed me and my hair then as Alice and Momma dressed me Rosalie dried and curled my hair and did my make up. " Am I like you now?"

" Yes dear you are." My mother waited for the fall out.

" Am I as pretty as Rose?" I looked at her.

" Prettier." Rosalie smiled. " You smell beautiful too."

" Where are the boys and Daddy?" I asked.

" Waiting on you girls to hurry up." Emmett said and I laughed getting startled again.

" Come dear lets go show them." Alice grinned and danced out of the room. I knew I was moving fast but it seemed like I was walking slow in air moving and not going anywhere. Thats when I realized Emmett hand tossed me up in the air.

" Look at you an angel couldn't be this beautiful." Emmett smiled and Jasper hugged me.

" Yes what a beautiful your Newborn she is." Jasper twirled me around like a dancer. It made me giggle.

" My not so little girl anymore is now a woman." My father hugged me and looked into my bright red eyes.

_" she's breathtakingly beautiful." _Edward thought and I whipped my head towards him.

_" I am really you think so Edward? You think I'm beautiful?" _I smiled If my heart still would beat I'd be shaking right now. Edward thought I was beautiful.

It's hard to explain my family. But watching them growing up I knew we weren't really brother and sisters. I was always the closest to Edward. He took care of me. He loved me. It wasn't until I was between 12 and 13 things well changed. I found Edward more well physically attractive. I mean he's a god in his own right. To a thirteen year old girl it was so much more. He learned to keep his distance from me after a while and made sure that he would be more like Emmett with me. The older I got even in boarding school I would dream of him. All my friends would tease me about him saying there was nothing wrong with getting it on with my big brother he was adopted. The thought of having sex for the first time with Edward drove me insane.

_" You can hear my thoughts Emma?" _ Edward thought to me and I jumped out of my skin.

"Yes, I have a gift too." I jumped in his arms as he spun me around.

_" God why doesn't he just fuck her now so much lust in that face." _Those were Emmett's thoughts. I was angry he made Edward put me down he stepped away. I spun around before they could stop me and slapped Emmett in the face.

_" Don't ever think those things Emmett." _I told him threw my thoughts as he rubbed his cheek.

" Wow you do have a gift. The little squirt can use her mind to project her thoughts to us." Emmett said.

"I think we should take her hunting I think we will have visitors later on today and it would be good to have her full." Alice looked at Edward and I heard her. _"Bella and Jacob."_

_" Is that your Bella Edward?" _I asked him and saw pain I felt it too. _" Oh Edward I'm so sorry."_

" Lets get you fed." Edward held out his hand I walked into the sun and gasped. I looked at my arm the slight sparkle off my skin was nothing compared to my family I ran my fingers over Edward's hand. " Come along Newborn you can play with the pretty sparkles later." Edward jumped out the window landing gently on the ground. I of course was not so calm I leaped out the window spinning threw the air before landing gently next to him. " Show off."

" Jealous." I raised my eyebrow. That's when I smelled him. The intoxication of Edward made me forget everything. I could taste the venom pooling in my mouth.

_" Emma please focus or I will stay behind." _ Edward looked at me. _" I don't want to do that, I'd like to see my baby sister's first kill." _

_" Oh hum lead the way Obi one." _ I let my face light up and followed my family into the woods. I ran to fast in front of them.

" Slow Down." Emmett yelled and I laughed running faster. I don't know what happened next but I was hit by something big and went flying I hit the large boulders.

" OWE!" I screamed as the large chocolate wolf hit me. He stalked me.

_" You crossed Bloodsucker." I read the thoughts._

_" Embry don't do it their not far behind." Another said in his head._

_" Please don't hurt me, I don't know what you mean I was just running I wasn't trying to hurt any one please." I was sobbing actual tears fell from my eyes. _

_" What the hell she's in your head." I knew that voice._

_" Jared you're the one who wouldn't let Sam kill me." I said and I heard the shock rattle threw them._

_" Emma?" Sam said._

_" Yes, Sam please I don't understand I just woke up." Soon I had the whole pack around me. I felt the venom healing my broken bones and I saw my family standing in fear._

_" Let her go." Jared said._

_" Fuckin' leech crossed the boarder. She dies." Paul snarled. _

_" She's bleeding." A female said. " How the fuck is a leech bleeding."_

"Please let her go she doesn't know the rules." Esme pleaded.

" Sam please let out little girl come back." Carlisle was holding Esme back.

_" Sam she doesn't wreak like a leech either. It's just her eyes and her skin that gives her away." The female said. _

A sun beam shined across my face the sparkle was barely noticeable. I saw the blood that she was talking about and I started crying.

" Daddy I'm bleeding." I screamed.

" Sam Let her go." Edward growled. " I let Bella go don't take her too."

_" What did he just say? Dude Jake won the girl." We heard the chocolate one say. I let out a hiss. " Yeah sweetheart do it, it will be our pleasure to rip you apart."_

_" Fuckin' Dog." I said and he growled. " Oooo I'm so scared what are going to do start humping my leg."_

_" Leech." He backed down when Sam came up._

_" We will forget this one Emma only because you don't know the rules. But we don't like Vampires. We will kill you if it happens again." Sam said and I felt strange. _

_" Sam why? They don't hurt people. And it's not like you all aren't a little freaky too." I said and Sam was in my face. _

_" That is just the way it is, Since the first one came till now this is our land that is yours." Sam turned._

" It's funny from what I could see in your mind the wolves and the Cullen's make a pretty decent team." I stood up and fixed my skirt. " We know what side is the stubborn." I hurried to Edward's side.

My father checked me out and I was healed so he said I should still hunt that the blood must have been left over from the change. I thought it was funny everyone started calling me a lolly pop.

" Ewe your not licking me." I said and had to hold back the naughty thought that I wouldn't mind if it was Edward. Then I caught the scent. My eyes rolled back and I closed them.

" What do you smell?" Edward whispered quite amused with my delight.

" I I don't know." I laughed and looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

" It's a deer." He let his lips curl into a half smile. " Shale we."

" I really have to kill Bambi, Edward I still cry at that movie." I smiled.

" Come you'll feel different." Edward pulled me near. I caught the scent and I went after it. I caught it and drained it I found just the large doe very filling. Edward returned licking the remains of his kill from his mouth. " Would you like to find another?"

" No I'm full but I'll join you if you want." I found myself looking shy at him.


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer applies I don't own rights to twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers characters. Please be kind and send me some feed back. I love to read the reviews good or bad it just helps make me a better writer. **

**Introductions**

**Bella's POV**

My poor Jacob. I'm just glad he's alive. I wish he would wake up. I hurt Edward so bad. I just can't believe he just let me go. Oh Bella yes you can. He's so unselfish. I just hope one day he will find love. He's too good not to have someone.

" Bells is that you?" Jacob woke up to see me holding his hand to my chest.

" Yes Love it's me." I smiled he tried to move. " No Jake please stay still."

" What did you call me? Bella why are you here?" Jacob looked around his empty bedroom.

" I left him." It was all I could day at that moment. " I-I'm in love with you Jacob if you'll have me. I'm weak and stubborn, I'm clumsy and selfish."

" You're mine." Jacob smiled his smile warmed every part of me I was hopelessly in love with him. I knew it all along but I thought I couldn't live with out Edward. I hoping I can. Jacob pulled me to him. I gave my lips to him freely this time.

" Is he awake yet Billy?" That was Sam it sounded urgent.

" Yeah he's awake, I think the boys in there making out with Bella. Thin walls son Thin Walls." Billy laughed.

" Oh god." I turned all shades of pink.

" So the leech was right you left him for Jacob." Sam smiled. " The Cullen's have a new member. Embry almost tore her up."

" Her?" I asked out of shock then it hit me. " No not little Emma."

" Little the girls got a rack of a Victoria's secret model." Paul yelled from the living room.

" We found her when we were looking for strays. Looks like that red head got her on the way. So the Cullen's gave her the choice, let the change happen or Jasper was going to kill her." Sam said and the guilt hit me.

" I have to go see them, this is my fault. None of them ever wanted this for Emma." I stood up.

" Wait Bells I'll go with you. I'm sure Carlisle will want to check me out and I'd rather not have him cross over." Jacob said.

**Emma's POV**

Wow I can't get over this change. I never thought about it. But being 17 for the rest of eternity won't be to bad. God my body is so different. My boobs are so firm I don't even have to wear a bra. My Ass wow I mean before it was okay but damn I can bounce a nickel off this thing. Yeah my tat stayed. I heard Edward laughing downstairs.

_Are you having fun feeling yourself up up there? _Edward thought to me.

_Very want to come up and help me? _I thought back and Edward became silent. _What's wrong Eddy?_

_I know you're joking love, I just picked up Bella and Jacob are near._ He thought back to me.

_Do you want me there? _I asked him.

_I don't know, I don't want you to hurt her. _Edward replied.

_It's not about her Eddy it's about you? _I took a deep breath and pulled on my clothes and waited for the door. I heard Alice run and greet Bella and My Dad talking to Jacob. I slid on my Sun glasses and started sucking on a apple blow pop. It was funny I still haven't lost my joy for human food.

" I am so sorry about Emma. It's my fault I just feel so bad." Bella was ready to cry.

" Why I'm not." I skipped over to Edward. " Hi Bella nice to see you again."

" Emma, I don't understand she's not like them." Bella looked up at Edward for answers.

" What I have red eyes, I just didn't want to freak you out." I removed my shades and smiled.

" Oh my." Bella stepped back. " You're you're so beautiful."

" So I've heard. It's really bait you know." I laughed. " Not that a hot rack turns on a deer. Maybe a horny wolf. That blond one had a dirty mind for someone so young." I put out my hand. " I'm Emma you must be Jacob."

" Yeah, Hi." Jacob looked surprised.

" I'm so board what is there to do in this little town?" I groaned falling back on the sofa.

" Sweetie you're a Newborn you can't just go running around town. You could hurt someone." My father said.

" how long?" I became a Whiny Teenager. " Can I at least go to the video store?"

" We have plenty of movies." Edward said.

_" Damn Paul was right she does have a hot rack. Ugh what am I saying." _Jacob thought.

" He he thanks Jake." I giggled and looked at Edward. _" I think this gift is going to be fun."_

_" Maybe but don't play with him." _Edward scolded.

_" Or what Eddy you going to come over and spank me." _I smiled and licked my lolly pop provocatively.

_" Stop it Look what your doing to him." _Edward looked at me angry.

_" Sorry." _I thought and sat up sad and tossed my lolly pop in the trash. I couldn't help up let a tear fall.

" She can cry." Jacob shook his head. " She doesn't smell like you either."

" Do you mind personal space invasion." I groaned and Jacob moved back. " What the red head did a half ass job."

" I'm far from a half ass vampire you girlfriend steeling ass hole." I covered my mouth and looked at Edward. " I'm sorry."

" I think we better go." Bella hurried out with Jacob.

" Thanks." Edward stood up and smiled. " I was ready to say something else."

" I'm still board." I pouted.

" How about I ditch school and we go to Alaska?" Edward smiled.

" You just want to see Tanya." I giggled.

" No I have no desire to see Tanya." He laughed. " I want to see you tackle a polar bear."

" No they're endangered." I said. " remember the humans won't be around when there are not more of them at least we can help keep them around. I'm sure we can find something else to hunt."


	4. Baby it's cold outside

**Disclaimer applies I don't own rights to twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers characters. Please be kind and send me some feed back. I love to read the reviews good or bad it just helps make me a better writer. **

**Baby it's cold outside.**

**Emma's POV**

I ran up with Alice and she helped me pack. She gave me some of Rosalie's clothes and Jasper took my clothes down to Edward's car. I packed my back pack with lolly pops and my I pod and books.

" Emma." Alice smiled. " I know you see Edward different now. I saw you with him in Alaska last week. I thought it was different If I saw the attack I would have stopped it."

" Alice it's okay I'm not upset I'm fine. I never have to leave you all now." I put in my contacts and packed my bathroom needs.

" It will happen just give him time don't give up." Alice smiled. " We all kind of hoped that maybe one day you might be his special someone."

" I just don't want to be a rebound girl." I hugged her and my stomach growled. " Oh excuse me, I guess I haven't ate in a while."

" That's strange." Alice said.

" Edward can we stop by McDonald's I'm hungry." I pulled on my favorite boyfriend sweater and skipped over to the garage.

" What you want to sink your fangs into Ronald?" Emmett laughed.

" No just a big mac." I heard my stomach again. " And fries and a chocolate shake. Mmm Apple pie."

" You look Vampire but you're acting human." Edward bumped me.

" Maybe Jacob was right maybe I am a half ass Vampire." I felt something warm and Edward held me. The tears running down my cheeks that were now a pale pink.

We were driving and Edward pulled in to the nearest McDonald's. He found it quiet funny and made jokes to me about it.

" So shale we go in so you can play?" He snickered. " What type of happy meal would you like?"

" Edward, Shut the hell up." I smiled and undid my seat belt I climbed over Edward leaning out the window and some teenaged boys whistled at me and made a comment about my chest. I arched my back enough that my tattoo slipped into sight under my shirt. I could read his thoughts and knew he found it more amusing than the boys comments. I ordered and we pulled around to the window.

" When did you get that?" He asked and I laughed.

" Emmett got it for me for my 16th birthday." I bit my lip. _" You like it?"_

" Don't play coy with me Emma." Edward said and as we waited at the window one of the boys came up to my window not seeing Edward.

" Hey." He smiled and tried to act cool.

" Hello." I leaned over to see him better I knew my contacts were fresh and had no problem.

" I'm Sean." He said.

_"Careful, is he making you thirsty?" _Edward asked.

_" No not at all, funny." _I looked up at the cute boy. " I'm Emma."

" You new around here?" He asked.

" Just passing threw lover boy now do you mind not hitting on my girl." Edward leaned over.

" Oh my bad. Good Job man she's hot." Sean walked away still looking back. _"I'd be all over that, no way are they going out."_

" Suck it up cock blocker." I giggled and kissed Edward and I heard Sean walk into the pole. I was shocked when he reacted I felt his tongue moving with mine.

" Ah sir, Sir." The woman at the window said.

" Sorry." He pushed me back and whipped the lip gloss off his lips and handing me my food and laughing as we passed Sean and his friends.

I ate and we never talked about the kiss. I dreamed about it my whole teenage life how he would feel, what he would taste like. I found myself tired and I fell asleep. I started dreaming. As a child Edward would take me hunting it was more of a memory than a dream.

_ " Eward wai me." I ran for him stumbling in the snow. " No go wit owt me."_

_ " You want to come hunting?" He pulled me up in his arms. _

_ " Uhuh." I smiled kissing his cheek. " Emmie love Eward."_

_ " And Edward loves his Emmie." He smiled tossing me on to his back. " Hold tight spider monkey."_

_ " No Monkey. I love." I said to him._

" Love." I whispered. " Edward."

" What?" Edward said softly.

" I love you Edward." I said Softly more of a moan.

My dream changed and I was 13 it was when I knew I wanted Edward not to be my brother.

_ " Edward Daddy won't let me go swimming." I pouted._

_ " Why love?" He smiled closing his book._

_ " He said I can't go by myself. All the kids are going but I can't." I pouted._

_ " Oh my Emmie you know we can't go out in the bright sun." Edward kissed my hand. _

_ " I know." I sighed. " Will you take me late tonight? It's a full moon."_

_ " Yes just me and you." Edward opened his book._

_ " What are you reading?" I asked._

_ " The count of Monte Cristo." Edward smiled._

_ " Do you like those old books?" I asked. I loved his responses to my innocence._

_ " Yes love I do." Edward handed me a book. " Try it love, it's called Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. I think you'll like it." _

My dreams were disrupted by the car stopping. I hissed as the morning sun hit me my eyes were still brown with the contacts.

" Morning love." Edward smiled.

" Morning Eddy." I smiled. " Where are we?"

" We are at the Alaskan boarder." He smiled. " I called Tanya it seems that she has a house full so I rented us a little cabin. We can still go see her. I haven't told her about your change."

" Okay. I'll be right back I need to use the restroom." I smiled and Edward looked at me with worry. " Why are looking worried? I might take longer to change."

" Be careful love." He held out his hand to help me out of the car.

" Burrrr I forgot how cold it gets here." I pulled on a sweater and ran inside. I used the facilities and got a bunch of junk food for the rest of the trip so that Edward wouldn't have to stop. I was at the registrar when I heard some men's thoughts that scared me.

_" Now that is one fine piece of ass." _The heavy one said.

_" I could really fuck the shit out of that." _The thinner one said.

That's when they came up to me a little to close. I could smell the foreign substance they must have just taken. It wasn't Pot I knew what that smelled like I did go to boarding school. I thought it had to be some other smoked substance and I hurried to the door.

" Come on guys just let the lady by she's just a kid." The sales clerk said I felt appreciative that he was that kind.

" Just shut up Junior. Looks like her brother is busy with that fancy car of his so We have time don't we sweetheart." The heavy on grabbed my boob and I slapped him.

" Oooo she's a fighter." The other one said and they tackled me to the ground. I didn't want to go all supernatural on them so I did what any girl would do.

" HELP!!!!!EDWARD!!!!" I didn't have to scream loud for him to hear me. The sale's clerk was knocked out on the floor and they tore open my T-shirt and were working on my jeans when Edward threw them off me. He grabbed me and my bags and we ran to the car.

" I'll be back." Edward hissed his eyes black and his teeth showing.

" Edward no, I'm fine please it's not worth letting it out." I took his hand and wrapped it around my waist. " I'm fine." I let my lips find his again and he didn't pull away his hands locked around me pulling me tight against his body.

" I don't want any man ever touching you like that again." Edward let his eyes trail down my chest. " I don't know why I feel like this Em."

" It's just right." I looked at him. " Rose found Emmett, Alice found Jazz, Mom well found Dad in a way. You found me or I found you. Even if I was just a child, I always knew it was you. My Edward my hero." I found comfort in his strong arms and he sat me in the car. And got me a new shirt out of the trunk and I pulled off my torn one I heard a soft moaning growl from the seat next to me. I smiled and slid over to his lap. My deep purple Victoria's secret Demi bra allowed my breast to show more than any of my others. " Edward calm down I'm fine, I could have took them out myself but I didn't want to let it out."

" It's not that." He smiled. " It's the fact that you have perfect tits that are driving me crazy can you please put a shirt on."

" Yeah they are pretty impressive." I grinned and leaned up making sure he got a face full of them before settling in my seat. " Are they better then Aunt Tanya's?"

" I wouldn't know what her's looked like." He said pulling away from the gas station. " I would find it hard to believe that they could be any more impressive."

" I never thought that we would be having a conversation about my boobs." I laughed and the mood became much lighter. More of how we use to be the sexual frustrations seemed to melt away as we started playing road games or singing to the radio. Edward's voice was lovely he could be singing a motley crew song and still make you melt. He snickered and I looked at him odd.

" What are you snickering about over there?"

"It was wrong for me to think it. But I just started thinking of Bella and Jacob." He smiled. " I wonder how little breakable Bella is going to take it doggie style."

" Edward Anthony Cullen I can't believe you just said that." I laughed and shook my head. " I wonder if she'll have kids normal or a litter."

" You are terrible, I guess Rosalie was right, you are the female version of me." Edward smiled.

We arrived to the cabin in record time. Maybe because Edward is a speed demon and only knows the speed limit by how fast the car can go. My cell ran and Alice was checking on us.

" We just arrived. Tanya has a house full so Edward rented a cabin." I smiled. " Yeah I am I think we will be going soon. I will tell them you send your love. Love you all too bye."


	5. Northern lights

**Disclaimer applies I don't own rights to twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers characters. Please be kind and send me some feed back. I love to read the reviews good or bad it just helps make me a better writer. **

**Northern lights **

**Edward's POV**

" I'll go check in you stay here." I smiled.

" Okay." Emma's smile lit up her entire face. Her Newborn attention was taken by reflections of the snow. " It's pretty." As much as she liked to play the grown up she was still so innocent. Maybe that's what drew me to her. I've loved Emma her whole life since I found her as a toddler. She was my life. Esme always wanted this. Knowing I'd take care of her. It just never seemed right to allow feelings for her to grow. I became physically attracted to Emma when we took her to Isle Esme for her sweet sixteen. She walked out onto the beach in a turquoise bikini. I felt my whole body tingle and I thanked god I was in the water because it was the first time in centuries I became hard. I wanted to take her right there. She would have let me too. But I could have killed her. And I'm to old fashion I won't give in to lust until marriage. I've never felt the need to pleasure myself because of this. But I found the need.

" Yes but love stay here, your vampire side is being pulled now it could be dangerous." I locked the car and went in to get the key. When I returned Emma was asleep in the car with the lolly pop hanging out of her mouth. I unloaded the car and came back and carried her into the cabin. I tucked her in and my attraction was there as I looked at her perfect body. My pants tighten and my erection grew.

" Edward." She woke up and smiled. It took everything I had not to take her. " Edward are you okay."

" Yes." I said with a shaking voice.

" Will you lay with me? I don't want to sleep by myself." Emma shivered.

" Let me warm the cabin." I kissed her palms and she smiled.

" I think I'll get a shower, I want to make sure that I can stay up with everyone tonight. Hunting takes a lot out of me. But of course if I wasn't tossed around by stupid wolves I would have been fine." She shook her head and smiled. She walked to the bathroom and I heard the shower running. I started a fire and my erection began to ache and throb I tried to think of something else but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and saw her breasts, her lips, the blood filled veins in her neck, her tattoo on the small of her back that ran to her perfectly shaped ass. I moaned thinking about it. I didn't hear the water stop or I would have controlled my thoughts.

" Eddy are you okay? Are you hurt?" Emma ran over to me. It made it worst she was wrapped in a small towel that barely covered her. Her bare thigh showed as she knelt beside me.

" I'm fine." I wasn't I wanted her more than anything. So much of her skin showed the fire light reflecting off of it. She had removed her contacts and her crimson eyes called to me.

" Are you sure you look like you're in pain." Emma's lower lip trembled as she searched my body for trauma. I couldn't take it I slid her hand to my pants and she felt my rock hard erection. "Edward I know you don't want to have sex until you're married. But if it's causing you pain like this."

" No Emma, you're so young still." I moaned as she rubbed me.

" I'm 17 Edward the same physical age as you. I've been touched by guys Edward." She looked at me.

" What? You've been with." I was speechless I was mad.

" No, I'm still a virgin. I would never let any man touch me like that. That is yours." She smiled and I felt the throbbing more intense. " But I've ran the bases you know. I know how to make it feel better."

" No Em." I tried to protest as she unbuckled my belt.

" Shh." She pressed her finger to my lips. " Come here." She pulled me to the bed and removed my clothes.

" Emma we can't." I protested.

" I promise we won't have intercourse. Trust me Edward. Trust your self. You can't hurt me." I couldn't say no she wanted me I wanted her. We gave in and started kissing on the bed. She bucked her hips I pulled off her towel. Her body felt so soft and smooth under my hard grip. " Touch me."

I obeyed I moved my mouth to her neck and let my hand run down her breast squeezing them and twisting her nipple. I could smell her now her scent was making me loose control. " Emma." I growled I moved her hips placing them under me. " I can't stop it."

" Yes you can. Bite me." She moaned as she parted her legs allowing me to chose. My cock was placed between her legs she was so wet and warm. " Bite me Edward." I rubbed my cock up and down the warm wet heaven and bit her, She moaned loudly with pleasure as my mouth filled with her blood. I was surprised it was what I needed I slowed as her climax came so did mine with out her touching me just the taste of her blood the passion and desire overwhelmed me.

" How did you know?" I looked into her eyes.

" I didn't I was going to suck you off once I got mine." She smiled .

" I love you Emmie." I was worried then she was sweating and breathing hard her bleeding stopped . " Are you in pain?"

" The venom it burns but it feels good like it's warming me all over." Emma smiled. " I think we need a shower."

" Yes I think so too." I smiled and was able to control my lust for the rest of the time. Emma curled up in my arms and I read to her and she fell asleep. It was moments like this, things we had done since she was a child that confused me. How can I be in love with her when I see her so small and young. I pushed away and held my sleeping angel. I couldn't help but wonder what Bella was doing. I pushed that away too, she had no right to my thoughts. I shouldn't give her the satisfaction. I heard my cell phone ring and I laid Emma on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

" Hello." I said softly.

" Edward are you alright, you weren't at school, and Alice said you left town." It was Bella. Concerned she may have had an effect on me.

" I left town with Emma. We'll be back in a few days. Being a Newborn I wanted to make sure she would be safe since obviously there are just somethings out there that don't care." I was cold and I shouldn't have been but I was the one who got dumped I had to the right not to be happy.

" Oh, of course, how is she?" Bella asked.

" She's, She's wonderful." I fell short of words when I heard Emma moaning my name and her body twitched.

" That's good to hear. I really am sorry for everything Edward." Bella sighed. " Jacob is talking to the Pack. He doesn't want hostility between your family and the pack. He told them how Emma's transformation was well botched up."

" Her transformation was not botched up she is a vampire she is just as much on as I am. She's not weak of breakable." I stopped myself why was I upset. I knew why. It's because someone tried to tell me my Emmie was less than perfect.

" I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to imply anything." Bella said.

" It's alright I just over react with her. Bella, Emma has become something more to me, you should know that." I felt some guilt go away after that.

" You're ah Dating?" Bella gasped.

" Bella it's not like we are really brother and sister. I've well I've had suppressed feelings for Emma for a long time now. It was just when I thought I'd never get to tell her that it came out." I could hear Bella's heart rate increase.

" I realize that, I'm actually happy for you She's perfect for you Edward." Bella said.

" Edward." Emma was looking for me.

" Out here love." I called to her.

" She doesn't know it was me on the phone?" Bella asked.

" She was sleeping." I explained.

" Are we going to Aunt Tanya's soon?" Emmie stretched .

" Yes love let me finish my conversation with Bella." I kissed her forehead.

" Hi Bella." Emma sang as she danced into the cabin until the snow caught her eye. Then the breeze blew a scent to her.

" Bella I have to go, I'll call you back later." I hung up as Emma slammed into someone then leaped in front of me protectively.

" What the hell Edward, you brought a toy." Tanya hissed and stood up.

" Oh no, I'm sorry Aunt Tanya." Emma buried her face in my chest crying. " Did I hurt her?"

" No love she's fine." I found it so amusing. " Tanya you can't try sneaking up on me not with our newest Newborn Cullen."

" Emma, No how?" Tanya gave Emma a hug.

" I told you about the battle the reason Bella and I broke up." I showed them inside and brought Emma a glass of water. " Victoria tried to change her. She was found by the wolves who debated if they should kill her or not."

" She's drinking water?" Tanya was confused.

" I still need to eat human food too." Emma added. " Excuse me."

" are you okay?" I jumped.

" Yes I just need to use the." I smiled and a pale blush came across my cheeks and I kissed the corner of her mouth.

" That's why she attacked, you two are mates." Tanya pouted then smiled. " It's what Esme always wanted."

" Yes I know." I felt awkward.

_"Edward, Edward." _ Emma was in a panic.

" What is it love?" I ran in.

" I'm bleeding." She was crying.

" Tanya." I called I didn't know what to do.

" What is it?" Tanya ran to her.

" I'm Bleeding what's wrong with me? It's like I'm both human and Vampire. How? I've been bitten twice now I should have changed." She was starting to cry and I called Carlisle.

" Hello." Carlisle answered.

" Carlisle she started her period." I told him.

" What?" Carlisle gasped.

" Is it possible that she never fully changed?" I asked.

" Edward." Tanya walked up. " She has a heart beat too. I heard it."

" Did you hear that?" I asked.

" Yes, You need to bit her again see if that will change her fully." Carlisle told me.

" Carlisle, I have." I walked away from Tanya. " Carlisle, Emma and I, We're we're together now. I mean, I love her she loves me. We let things get away and in the heat she asked me to bite her."

" What happened?" Carlisle asked.

" Nothing. It was like it." I was stuttering over the words.

" It made you both climax?" Carlisle asked.

" We weren't having intercourse Carlisle you know I'd never. But yes." I was mortified talking to her father like this.

" I'm going to make some calls, as far as a physical relationship, I think that Tanya might be the person you need to speak with Edward.

" I can't." I grumbled.

" Both of you together, if it helps Tanya has helped Esme and I." Carlisle smiled on the other end of the phone.

I hung up the phone and Emma came out. I ran to her embracing her letting her know Carlisle was on it.

" Well humanly it explains why I went all Nympho on you." Emma sniffled.

" What do you mean?" I looked at her.

" I get really horny right before I start my period." Her cheeks got darker.

" Edward, Emma come sit." Tanya smiled.

" You heard Carlisle?" I asked.

" Yes, I've counseled many new couples please don't be embarrassed." Tanya smiled. " We can talk more in the morning, I have a house full of people that would love to meet you. Oh wow I forgot, There is two young men at my home from South America they came to us looking for a way of living with humans. They are natural born half breeds."

" human and Vampire? How is that, incubuses?" I looked at her.

" I guess so, both the mothers died during child birth." Tanya said.

" Will it be safe? With Emmie in this condition." I looked at her.

" She'll be fine I'll ask Kate to stay close." Tanya smiled.

" I think I should go to a drug store first." Emma blushed " I need to get some female things."

" Of course Love. Tanya we'll be over soon." I told her.

" We'll meet here tomorrow, and I have plenty of human food Emma." Tanya smiled and left.

" Edward look at that." Emma's eyes were wide. " It's so beautiful."

" It's the northern lights love." I held her tight as she looked at the multi colored night sky.

" Why does it look so different? Everything looks so different." Emma was spinning in circles.

" She is a Newborn isn't she." Kate walked out. " I thought Tanya was full of shit when she said Emma was changed. Then she said she has tamed the un-tamable Edward Cullen."

" That she has I guess." I told Kate.

" Eddy can we hunt?" Emma skipped up to me. " AUNTIE KATE!"

" Emma dear look at you." Kate hugged her. " Come inside I think we'll have something to tide you over."

Emma was pleased Tanya had filled a large cooler with animal blood for the guests. The two halfbreed boys would not take their eyes off of My Emma. I couldn't blame them she but every woman to envy her. Emma caught my gaze and skipped over to me.

" Penny for your thoughts?" Emma looked at me a little to seductive.

_" My thoughts have something to do with something throbbing in my pants." _I told her.

_"Mmm you're such a tease, but If we sneak out I'll take care of it for you." _Emma licked her lolly pop and I smiled.

" You will be the death of me love." I ran kisses down her neck. " self control is going to be very hard."

" Tanya said it will be easier once my hormones pass." Emma grinned and we kissed.

" Ah Edward, Emma I think perhaps you might." Tanya snicked as I had Emma pinned up against the wall and my hand up her sweater.

" Sorry." I removed my hand and Emma's cheeks were bright pink and beads of sweat was forming on her forehead.

" Emma come with me dear." Kate laughed and Tanya pulled me into her library.

" Tanya." I protested.

" Oh Edward don't fret I'm perfectly content with my two little toys I have, I wanted to give you and Emma these. I found them to be very helpful." Tanya handed me several books regarding sex. I was rather speechless as I looked at them.

" Ah Thank you." I said and that's when I heard Emmie scream. I dropped the books and I saw one of the boys with blood dripping from his mouth. Kate had him screaming in pain as Carmen held Emma her sweater torn and she was bleeding from her neck. I lunged for the boy when Eleazar tackled me.

" It was an accident." Eleazar said. " He's still trying to learn, in her condition we should have kept a closer eye."

" I didn't here him." I growled and snapped my teeth.

" Carmen I want Edward." I heard Emma crying. I threw Eleazar off me and wrapped my arms around Emma.

" Shh I'm sorry love." I calmed her and walked her into the library.

" Nahual, Ramone please follow me lets go hunt Animals." Kate hissed.

" I don't want animals." Ramone snarled. " You bring a bleeding human to us and."

" Brother, she's like us, she's a half breed." Nahual did not join his brothers feelings.

" A half breed female." Ramone's thoughts went from thirst to lust.

" Edward don't listen, lets go to the cabin." Emma allowed me to wrap my jacket around her. Tanya handed me the books and we left out the window to avoid the potential attack.


	6. Lessons on love

**Disclaimer applies I don't own rights to twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers characters. Please be kind and send me some feed back. I love to read the reviews good or bad it just helps make me a better writer. **

**Lessons on Love **

**Emma's POV**

My life has changed so much. I thought to myself as I sat in a hot bath trying to relax from the night at Tanya's. I've spent so much of my young life with them the Denali's they are my extended family. I just don't feel safe now. I'm so confused and I don't know what is going on with me. I've never been normal like other kids. I've chalked that up to being the adopted daughter of Vampires.

" Emmie, are you alright?" Edward tapped lightly on the door.

" Yes, I'm coming just give me a couple of minutes." I woke from my thoughts and I got out of the tub. I was more confused when I went to change my tampon and there was no blood. I thought maybe it had to do with Ramone the SOB biting me. My sister not knowing I wasn't a full Vamp didn't pack me any pajamas. I pulled out one of Edward's T-shirts and a pair of my boy shorts which Alice packed only the lacy ones.

" Are you sure you're okay? I picked up broken thoughts." Edward kissed my forehead.

" I stopped my period. I think maybe because of the bite." I looked at him and he tucked me in bed. " Will you lay with me? If it's not to hard on you?"

" I wasn't going anywhere." Edward removed his clothes and pulled on a pair of flannel pants.

He wrapped me in his arms and started resiting poetry in my ear. I kissed his hands and I drifted to sleep. I didn't dream my sleep was restless and I woke up a lot. I would drift right back to sleep Edward was reading and didn't notice I had no idea what he was reading but he seemed very intrigued with it. And that was one thing I knew about my Edward if he focused on one thing that's all he wanted. Morning came and the smell of french toast and bacon filled the house and fresh coffee. I sat up in bed and Edward was there with a tray in hand.

" Good morning love." Edward smiled and fixed my pillows before placing my breakfast in my lap.

" Morning." I moaned holding my neck. " You're bite didn't hurt me, but oh man."

" I'm sorry love, I promise he won't hurt you again. I'll kill him first." My Edward God how did I get so lucky.

" Why won't you kiss me?" I pouted and smelled my breath. " I don't have morning breath anymore. Nice perk of the change."

" Because love today starts something new I wasn't to try." Edward looked at me strange then smiled reigniting that fire in my heart.

" What would that be MY Edward." I took a sip of my coffee and watched him adoringly.

" It's just been a couple of days love, and we have given in so much to our physical desire for one another. I just feel it could be to fast." Edward knew it wasn't we have both been secretly lusting after each other for years. " I want to court you properly Emma. I'd like to be the boyfriend you want and deserve."

" I'm sorry Edward, Boyfriend wouldn't be a word I would use for you." I held his hand and smiled. " Do you remember the first time I found you?"

" Yes how could I forget. You were barely able to walk and you popped out of the bushes growling at me like a wild animal. You also cost me the scent of a rather impressive Grizzle I have still yet lived down from Emmett." Edward smiled and held me tight in his arms.

" I watched every one of you that day. I've never told anyone, I've remembered it as it happened yesterday. I remember the sound of my parents weak voices telling me to go run for the safe ones. I don't remember what they look like just that my mother's hands were creamy white and smooth like fine porcelain as she brushed her finger tips to my lips. My father was strong I remember his scent so woodsy and earthy his large hand covered my whole side of my face he was so warm. I hurried not really knowing what she meant by the safe ones. I've heard stories of the cold ones but I was puzzled. I saw Daddy first he was so handsome I watched from the top of the trees as he caught a large I think a moose. Then Mommy came and I watched her so gracefully take down a stag. Alice and Jasper Danced over to them Alice was so tiny I thought at first she must be the safe one then Emmett came up I was so scared I thought nothing that large was safe. I saw Rosalie and thought she was the one. God would surely send an angel to protect an orphan toddler. But then in the distance I saw you and the others disappeared everything did. I thought no my Safe one is him. He's the angel that god sent for me. I hurried as fast as my little legs would take me wanting to be with you so badly. It was like gravity pulled me to you.

" When I first looked into your eyes, I found my sole that I had lost so many years before." Edward touched my cheek.

" Boyfriend doesn't cover you, you're more my sole mate, my missing piece. My imprint." I saw him jump back. " Edward what's wrong?"

" what did you just say?" Edward looked at me scared.

" My imprint? Is there something wrong?" I looked at him and he smiled returning to my side.

" I just haven't heard that word in a while. Sorry love. Eat. I talked to Tanya and she said that she has written out a book for us to follow so that we can make it threw until you are at least old enough to marry." Edward made me blush and the thought made my mind go crazy Edward's smile got bigger as he read them. " Don't take that as a proposal my love. I will do that in time and properly to until then I give you this."

" A promise ring?" I smiled as he slid on my finger a sapphire and diamond ring.

" Yes, just a small token of how much I love you." He smiled. " Tanya is coming."

**Tanya's POV**

I walked up to the cabin not knowing what to expect. After the attack on Emma last night I don't know if they were even still here. As far as that goes Edward could have taken her last night and there would be no need for my counseling.

" Good morning Tanya. We are both still here in the same purity as we left you." Edward greeted me at the door with a smile.

" Yeah Damn it." Emma growled from the bathroom.

" How was she last night?" I asked worried because on the hunting trip Ramone left with out warning. I knew he would stay away from the cabin he knew he was no match for a full Vampire in love. Edward would have killed him even if it he died in the process to protect Emma.

" She was Restless, no dreams, She ate well this morning and is in good spirits. But his bite hurts. I don't know if the venom of my bite heals her or what but it is still there." Edward told me as Emma walked out.

" Good morning Aunt Tanya." She skipped over with a hug and kiss on the cheek for me. Such the woman but the light of a child.

" Good morning are you ready for your first lesson?" Tanya smiled.

" Tanya I think we better cover as much as we can I need to get her back, Carlisle wants to check her out." Edward told me as we sat down around the fire.

" Edward why don't we start with you. I want you to tell me about your experiences." Tanya opened a note book.

" What do you want to know you know I'm a virgin, the only person I've ever thought of would be Bella but nothing went past a kiss I was to affrade of hurting her." Edward looked at Emma for some sort of approval and Emma was expressionless which hurt him.

" Emma what is it? Does it bother you that Edward shared intimacy with another woman?" I asked.

" No, I," She couldn't look at Edward and she pulled away from him. " I just feel like a slut."

" What?" Edward gasped.

" Why Emma because you're more experienced than Edward?" I asked her and he reached for her hand.

" Yes." She sniffled.

" Don't be like this Em, you know it doesn't matter." Edward kissed her cheek.

" Edward, what about self gratification." Tanya asked.

" What?" Edward didn't understand the question and that made Emma sink deeper.

" Masturbation Edward, she's asking do you jerk it." Emma hissed she was truly uncomfortable.

" I have a couple of times." Edward looked up at me. I knew he wanted her to know why so I asked him.

" What made you? Was it something you read or watched on TV perhaps Bella worked you up?" I asked and Edward looked right at Emma.

" The first time in 100 years I had to when I was on Esme's island for a summer vacation this beautiful siren came out in a turquoise string bikini rubbing tanning oil all over her body. It was the first time I became physically attracted to another woman. The throbbing pain was to much and I knew if I didn't release it I could hurt her." Emma let a smile curl on her lips knowing she was the cause of it.

" How does that make you feel Emma? Are you upset at Edward for giving in to that and pleasuring himself?" I asked and she snickered.

" I'm not a hypocrite." Emma smiled and looked at Edward. " Disappointed that he didn't come after me but not upset."

" What was the second time Edward?" I asked and Edward would have been red as a beet if he could blush.

" It was When I was protecting Bella. She was staying at our house and trying to get me in the mood. My body reacted to her touch of course and I stopped her. I just felt I would break her. Not just that for some reason it was wrong. I discouraged her and she fell asleep so I went to the garage apartment with my Lap top to check my MySpace. I pulled up Emma's page she had just added pictures from her graduation I missed and I'm so sorry about. I knew I was the only one who had a page so she wouldn't worry about what she put on there." Edward raised his eye brow and looked at Emma.

" I'm sorry they were a little racy." Emma blushed and opened her MySpace photos to show me the photos. " I went to an all girls school. We all got trashed that night and my camera went around as we ah well you can see, kind of modeling our underwear."

" It was the video that got me." Edward smiled and played the video.

_" Emmie what did the computer say your Sexy name is?" One of her friends who had the camera asked as Emma came out in a black bra and thong boy shorts._

_ " I don't know Chelsea took the test for me." Emma laughed. Her chest bounced and even now Edward shifted in his chair._

_ " I think it should be Sweet tits." Another girl said as she grabbed Emma's breasts._

_ " Kailey god." Emma stood in the mirror admiring her figure. _

_ " Fuck Emma you'll die." Chelsea laughed._

_ " What?" Emma asked._

_ " Lusty Masen." Chelsea giggled. " Isn't that Edward's last name before he was adopted?"_

_ " Oh god one more thing to get her horny tonight. Thank god for the water proof vibrator if I had to lay her one more night and listen to her having fake sex with Edward." Kailey laughed. " Not that it doesn't make me want to fuck him to you know."_

_ " Kai don't mess with my Edward. Besides he still thinks of me a little girl." Emma fell back on her bed. _

_ " Well Lusty we can fix that, you're drunk enough." The camera girl giggled and she stumbled._

" Okay turn it off, oh god everyone has scene this, I didn't put it on my space damn it Morgan." Emma hid her face.

" Don't worry they cut it before it got to much but your friend on the other hand was going at it pretty hard. I don't approve of the video at all I won't lie but I also understand what hormonal teenage drunk girls will do. And maybe one day you can show me in person Miss Lust Masen." Edward teased.

" it's okay Emma, it pleasured Edward there is nothing wrong with that, I'm sure he's happy that he was the inspiration of your pleasure too." I told her. " To get back on subject here. So the other night would be then your first time together."

" We didn't have intercourse just a lot of touching and rubbing." Emma said.

" but your genitals did touch just no penetration." I clarified.

" Yes, our orgasms came when Edward bit me." Emma grinned and bit her lower lip thinking about the pleasure it gave her.

" Well you know it is not safe to do that every time." I said. " In this book here I've kept notes of all my experiences. You'll find a few new ones from nights with Ramone and Nahuel. Being with a half breed is dangerous. They have the lust and ability to handle a full Vampire but their blood makes it harder on us."

" I had no desire for her blood I was more wanting to make love to Emma. She was the one who wanted me to bite her." Edward said and that was what shocked me.

" Well lets talk about your experiences Emma. We know about the pleasuring. What about other men?" I asked. Emma curled into a ball, Her knees to her chest.

" I'm still a technical virgin. I've made out with guys, I've had guys touch me in sensitive spots. I've received and preformed oral sex too." Shame came across her face.

" Emma don't." Edward pulled her on his lap and held her.

" Edward very good." I smiled. " Emma you have reason to feel ashamed. I think it's a gift now of yours. Even Eleazar felt it when you came over last night. Your new body, beauty, flirtation skills. You have a gift."

" I know I can read minds and project my thoughts to others." Emma told me.

" No you have more than that. You have compassion. How did you feel after you hunted?" I asked.

" Sad, I don't like hurting things." Emma let the child out.

" There it is, You have the power to control what people see you as. Last night you wanted Edward. You didn't realize it but you innocence is what draws Edward to you sometimes. You used the sweetness to break him. Not realizing it because Edward would never act that way any other time." I told her.

" I'm sorry, oh god my power is to be a hooker." Emma started crying.

" No no listen, you have a great power Emma, the female persuasion is something that can be useful in many things. That is why Ramone bit you. Your seduction of Edward was uncontrollable. It aroused The boys. Ramone took it as someone teasing a dog with a steak. Nahuel found you intriguing, beautiful, his was of pure emotional need. I kind of thank you for that he made for a wild night." I pointed to the book.

We talked more and more and I gave them techniques that will help them control themselves. "Edward I want you to kiss Emma. Emma I want you to try and control your emotions your sexuality. Control Edward if he kisses to deeply pull back if his wonder move them. Edward same for you if Emma advances let her know." Emma the sweet child at heart put down her bright green lolly pop and allowed Edward to kiss her. They were fine for the first hour then I noticed the beads of sweat forming. Edward's hands were made in to fists. Emma's fingers trembling in. Her heart rate was extremely fast and the moaning started. " Stop now." I ordered and they jumped looking just what they were. Two Teenagers caught doing it. " You can not use your gifts like that. Do you know the danger you just put Emma into."

" Danger?" Edward looked at me.

" Yes. I could feel her seduction myself, You can not use your mental communication skills to pleasure yourselves. You were so involved in that you didn't even know I was still here and that could be your deaths if she calls out to someone unknowingly." I lectured them until Emma was in tears.

" We just should at all, why of all powers why?" Emma cried.

" It's what you are your love." Edward smiled. " Jasper could help with this too."

" Yes he would be perfect, I know that you are leaving Emma will want to start college soon too." I smiled. " I'll call and talk to both Carlisle and Jasper in discretion of course. I want Emma to read those books too and I wrote a list out for both of you of several others I want you to read. I think they will help you both. Read the journals too. Separately of course it could be arousing."


	7. New life

**Disclaimer applies I don't own rights to twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers characters. Please be kind and send me some feed back. I love to read the reviews good or bad it just helps make me a better writer. **

**New life**

**Emma's POV**

I love Edward I know that for sure and I'm going to do what ever I have to do to please him. I heard him talking to Eleazar I realized that even though we are the same physical age. I'm not as mature as Edward. I needed to find that. I just didn't know how. My sisters weren't mature at all. Rosalie was so selfish and Alice was a living doll. Edward needed a real woman how can I be a real woman. Will Edward want to wait 25 30 years for me to catch up. I've read all the books he has well the classics it gave us more to talk about. I play the piano and guitar just like he does. I like to dance. Alice making the family take dance lessons that one spring break was perfect.

I fell asleep some where in Canada and woke up when we pulled in the garage. I could here the laughter in the house but really didn't want to deal with it. Before I could completely contemplate the fact I needed to open the door it was open.

" We're home love." He smiled. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing I just want to go to sleep." I shrugged off his arm. I didn't mean anything by it when I pulled my hair down and shook it. I guess it was my gift again and Edward was pressing me up against the car with playful snarls and kissing my neck and feeling me up. " Stop it." He looked at me lustfully and tried to kiss me I kneed him in the nuts and ran up to my room crying.

**Edward's POV**

What the hell did I do? Oh god.

" What the hell was that?" Rosalie came in.

" Dude why you on the floor?" Emmett followed in behind her.

" Emma, Racked me." I groaned standing up.

" Why what did you do to make her do that?" Rose added.

" You don't understand it wasn't my fault." I was in pain enough over it. " Move I need to see her."

I ran up to Emma's room. Jasper was already there and she was sobbing in his arms the jealousy was there and I had to push it away. He held her but as her brother.

" Emma Darlin' why did you hurt Edward?" He asked stroking her long dark mahogany hair.

" My power I hate it why can't I have something normal, why does my power have to be this. It's not bad enough that I can't even be human or Vampire I have to be both then have this new fucked up power to make guys horny. I hate it. I'm hormonal I'm the only fuckin Vampire who still has a period. I'm 17 on top of it. And I'll never be who he needs me to be." Her words pained me but I could feel Jasper was making her feel like this so she would open up. " Edward is so perfect, so mature, it's like he's a grown up in a kid body. I'm a kid in a grown up body. How can I be the woman he needs when I'm still listening to Miley Cyrus and the Jonas brothers and he's composing his own classical music. I can't go 5 minutes with out candy. I still wear cartoons on my t-shirts. Hell I still watch cartoons."

" Darlin so does Emmett." Jasper smiled at her. " It's not your fault that you are the way you are. You're still growing emotionally. Edward knows that. He loves you anyway. He's your brother."

" That's just it Jasper he's not, Not anymore. We love each other and now I've ruined what ever we could have had." Emma looked up and saw me.

" Don't I have a say in that?" I walked in kneeling at her bedside. " I love your innocence Emma, I love the fact that in the middle of something serious you can turn it into something light hearted. I love the fact you love me. I'm not as mature as you think, I'm actually quite the opposite. I'm an arrogant jealous moron 90% of the time."

" Emma, Edward can you show me how her power works?" Jasper asked. " I want to know what emotion she uses to get it to work."

" Okay." Emma walked to the window. I watched her and looked back at Jasper then it hit me I felt blissful and full of love and then lust. I looked at her and she flung her hair back and looked at me. I was almost ready to take her when.

" Emma, Edward hates you, your a slut and a whore and he hates you." Jasper said and pain filled her face. " we all do you're less than perfect a flawed change you have no family." The emotion of pain and betrayal, sadness, remorse filled me and I stopped. " Emma Darlin' you're power well you're a chip off your big brother."

" What?" she looked at Jasper.

" You stopped him by changing your emotions just like I can. Tanya wasn't too far off. I can help you if you can take the harsh things." Jasper smiled and the terrible feelings bubbled in to happiness and anxiety.

" Yes!" Emma squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl. " I'm not a total freak."

" No Darlin, you have a wonderful gift." Jasper smiled.

" so I can control emotions?" Emma opened a lolly pop then sat it down.

" Emma, I don't want you to ever change." I kissed her cheek. " Plus watching you makes me wanting to be that lolly pop."

" Eddy." Emma blushed and I felt the joy.

" I love you I'm going to bring up the luggage." I kissed your cheek. " I believe Alice has a little get together planned."

" Oh crap." Emma pouted and the emotions changed.

" Be happy it will be interesting the wolves know we're back and I hear Bella and Jacob coming as we speak." Edward smiled.

" Oh happy day the dreaded ex." Emma smiled and kissed my cheek. " Scram I'll be down as soon as I shower and change."

" I'll be waiting." I walked out with Jasper.

**Emma's POV**

Ugh I need something more grown up but something fun. Not to racy. Perfect!!! I pulled on a little black skirt a crisp white blouse and with all my cool chains I got while I was in New York. I let my hair fall in curls and I started to do my eye make up when I noticed my eyes weren't red any more. My natural dark blue eyes were now bright green. Green how. I finished my make- up and pulled on my black plat form boots.

" Emma dear." Alice walked in.

" Hi Ally is everyone here?" I bounced out with lolly pop in hand.

" Yes, did you get green contacts?" Alice asked me and I giggled.

" Nope, I just got out of the shower like this." I found her so amusing that I laughed and it came out so musical it made me laugh more. " Oh Alice nothing surprises me about this New life anymore."

" Well I don't see anything bad happening." Alice smiled and we went down stairs.

" Hi Bella, Hi Jake." I smiled and gave them hugs.

" Edward said you weren't feeling so hot." Jacob narrowed his eyes at me.

" Chill out Alpha Dog I'm fine." I looked behind them. " Awe you brought the litter."

" Just checking." Sam growled.

" Well be a little nice my mom worked hard making all this food don't growl." I flashed a smile and I heard Jasper snickered as the atmosphere turned more light.

" Esme cooked?" Seth smiled and went into the kitchen with me. Then we were followed by the rest of the wolves. Edward gave me some space so my gift wouldn't turn the wrong direction again.

" Oh what ever Embry the GT Cobra is like the best of the new muscle cars." I laughed and walked out with a plate full of food.

" You're full of crap Cullen it's the 2010 charger." Embry battled back.

" Embry word of advice don't battle the cars with this one you'll loose every time." Emmett laughed.

" Ah Emma, when did you're eyes change?" Bella asked me and then she asked. " Weren't your eyes Blue."

" Yeah they changed today, I don't know why but now I have green eyes." I shrugged and smiled at Edward.

" Just like mine use to be, right Carlisle." Edward said.

" That is strange. But nothing surprises me with this." Daddy smiled and went to mom.

" So are you two like a thing?" Paul asked.

" Yes they are and shut up." Bella smiled and nudged Jacob.

" Let go Paul." Jacob said.

" It's just weird." Paul said.

" And turning in to wolves and imprinting on girls is oh so normal." Bella laughed.

" What?" I looked at Bella.

" Great Bells." Jacob rolled his eyes and that's when the Newborn took over. I scanned his brain like a book when Sam and Emily were thought of I went to him then Paul and Jared.

" Ah what is up with your sister?" Seth looked at Jasper.

" Newborn, she found something that has intrigued her, it's cute." Jasper smiled. " Emma Darlin you need to stop now."

" No no eyes what about the eyes." Before they could stop I was facing Jacob in his lap with my eyes closed. " They match eye's turn to match. Too much too much hurt."

" Emma." Edward pulled me in his arms. The pain I felt radiated threw the group.

" Emma." Embry and Sam said together.

" Leah." The urgency made everyone freeze. I was shaking and Edward held me tighter. " Leah he's hunting Leah."

" Leah is on a date." Jacob said.

" Date, no she's alone." I looked at Jacob. " Please believe me."

They wouldn't they thought it was a joke. Another freak out of a Newborn. " You fucking morons." I ran out of the house towards La Push. Leah was right where I saw her she was crying and I saw the dark shadow. " LEAH BEHIND YOU!!!!" I screamed and she turned and phased. I crossed the line I didn't care he was to much for her alone. Leah had his leg and I jumped his back snapping off his head. Leah and I had a game of tug a war with the body and the rest of the pack showed up. I hissed at Jacob went back to my side where Edward was. Bella was with Alice in shock. " Stupid Dogs."

_" Leech, thanks. I owe you one." _Leah thought.

" Just be careful." I replied and Jacob was human again with the others.

" Ah Emma, thank you. We're sorry for not believing you." Jacob said. " We owe you."

" I don't believe in that. It's not good karma." I smiled and walked back to the house.

" So are you going to fly next Em?" Emmett asked with a smile.

" I don't know maybe, it's getting old." I yawned and Edward walked me upstairs.

" Tanya said I should leave you at night. It was one flaw I had with Bella." Edward hung his head.

" I find it hard to sleep when you are not here." My Emotional state was all over the place I couldn't bare being alone. I found myself kissing him but it was different, Lust wasn't part of it at all my power was off this was us our hearts and soles being one. " Don't leave me."

" I won't." Edward kissed my neck and took a look at the book shelf. " The count of Monte cristo?"

" It's good." I blushed.

" Your taste in books have changed, I was expecting on those Teen romance novels." He teased.

" Being influenced by all you old guys come on." I giggled and I walked up to him.

" I'm proud of you, it took a lot to stand up to them." Edward brushed my hair back. " I'm so in love you my Emmie."

" Edward, I know this is strange, but do you think that maybe I've gotten a little power from all of you? I mean I can read minds, I can control emotions, I have visions now, and I never felt so strong when I tore that Vamp apart. Then the looks and body." Edward tucked me in bed and looked so fulfilled.

" Love, it could be possible. I've never heard of someone absorbing gifts. Don't worry about it." Edward brushed my lips with his. " I love you."

" Show me." I unbuttoned his shirt.

" Emma." Edward held my hands.

" Trust me okay." I smiled and pushed a calm over him. " get under the covers." He removed his clothes and got into bed with just his boxers. I slid my body to his I closed my eyes.

_" My dreams are yours." _I told him as he closed his eyes and focused on my thoughts.


	8. Dream a little dream

**Dream a little dream of me**

**Edward's POV**

She's just so peaceful. Her dreams are about me. I can see how she feels I never thought I'd ever dream again. My angel my love the keeper of my sole.

Her dreams changed from child hood to present to what our future might be. My heart broke when she danced around with a small boy in her arms. He was beautiful, his eyes were mine his smile hers. His dark hair from his mother. _" daddy is back." _He cheered. _" Daddy, sissy."_

_ " Momma, Daddy caught a bear!" _A beautiful dark golden haired girl about 5 hung on me.

_" He did." _Emma smiled.

_" Bad daddy no kill Winnie poo." The little boy said._

_ " It wasn't Winnie the poo, it was a big grizzly bear. Mason." _The little girl said.

_" Katherine Elizabeth be nice to your brother."_ I said and pulled Emma to me. _"How is the soon to be newest Cullen?" _

_ " It must be a boy, just like Mason he's a little soccer star." _My hand fell on Emma's stomach.

" I wish this was possible." I whispered and her dream changed.

_"Emma, Emma Samantha Uley you show yourself." A beautiful woman with dark red hair and dark brown eyes._

_ " So my Katherine, is our little troublemaker hiding again." A large man that looked like a older version of Sam._

_ " Yes my Joshua she's run away from home again." She smiled._

_ " No not go momma. I see angels." Little Emma ran wobbling to her parents. " Papa."_

_ " Angels?" He smiled._

_ " uh huh. Tree girl angels and tree boy angels and my Angel." Emma smiled._

_ " You're angel?" the woman asked._

_ " Uh huh. Come see." Emma pulled them. They walked in the woods and saw the family. _

_ " See daddy my Angel." Emma whispered._

_ " How do you know he's yours?" Joshua asked._

_ " I was a puppy and he saw me he's my Angel now." Emma sighed._

The sun startled me I felt as if I slept. Emma stirred as I slid out from her. I pulled on my pants and went to Carlisle.

" You saw her dreams?" Carlisle asked.

" Yes, I felt like I was asleep but I saw everything. Carlisle, we have 2 issues now. One is simple and wonderful. Emma imprinted me the second one is she's Joshua Uley's daughter." I told him and the shock hit him just as hard.

" Edward?" Emma called from the hall.

" In here Love." I called she walked in wrapped in her robe. " How did you sleep?"

" Peaceful." Emma smiled.

" Do you remember any dreams?" I asked.

" No why were they good?" She smiled.

" Informative. You imprinted me." I smiled. " That's why you have my eye color, you hold my sole."

" Really but I thought it was a wolf thing?" Emma asked.

" Love, you dreamed of your parents. Your father was a wolf. Is name was Joshua Uley." I told her and she pasted out.

" Emma Emma wake up love." I felt a panic why would she pass out over this.

_Secret no tell momma and papa._

" Emma my love it's alright to tell me, remember I'm your imprint, your Edward, the safe one, your angel." I begged her to wake the pain I felt the helplessness was overwhelming. " Please My Emmie."

" Edward, Don't tell the bad ones will find me." She whispered and her eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry. Edward oh Edward I'm sorry."

" Emma no need to be sorry dear." Carlisle said. " It all makes since now. As you have grown you have always seemed familiar to me. Now it makes since it all makes since. I knew Katherine when she was just a child. She had dark red hair and bright blue eye just like yours. I always thought that it was Aro who had just taken to this human girl. Saw some great power that he needed to foster. I had no Idea that she was a half breed. I thought it was a myth until I spoke with Tanya and she told me of Ramone and Nahuel."

The name Ramone made the venom pool in my mouth. The thought he was still out there, still alive and thirsting for my Emma. I could feel the rage inside me start.

" Calm down my love. He's not going to hurt me." Emma pressed her lips to my palm and I felt the calm, love, peaceful, bliss that I always shared with her.

" It's just the thought he's tasted you. That is a taste that is unforgettable." I smiled and stood her up.

" I really don't want to talk about this, I'm finding my self thirsty this morning I haven't hunted in a while." Emma smiled and I could not deny her the task.

" Go get dress love I'll meet you down stairs." I told her. With in seconds she returned in a running suit. The fabric hugged each curve perfect. It was a sin for her to wear that the torment I was receiving in my pants was unforgivable. But I knew she didn't mean to be turning me on. I just knew it would get worse watching her stalking and capturing her prey.

**Emma's POV**

" Come Eddy you're so slow." I taunted him.

" I give you a year Newborn and then we'll see how fast you are." Edward laughed as my course changed I took sight of a large 15 point Buck a trophy for any man but this was mine. A growl ripped threw my chest and I ran for the prey. I was so focused I snarled as my Buck crossed the treaty line.

" Awe poor little bloodsucker." Embry smiled as she shot the buck.

" You spooked him." I hissed.

" Oh don't pout about it." Embry growled. " There's people on this Rez that actually don't waist the animal."

" At least let me drain it for you. It won't be so messy to butcher." I hoped Embry would except that I was thirsty and it was starting to hurt.

" No way." Embry said and walked away. Silent tears of pain filled my eyes.

" Emma." Edward caught me.

" It got away, Embry shot it and won't let me drink because it crossed the line. Edward it hurts, I've never felt this pain it hurts." I sobbed and Embry looked over to see Edward trying to easy my pain.

" Oh shit." Embry hissed caring the Buck over to the line. " Come on even if you're half sucker I hate to see you crying over this."

" It's hurting her. She doesn't really know what it's like to be thirsty and it's effecting her differently." Edward told him as I gently fed on the buck.

" Thank you." I whispered and I stood up using the handkerchief from my pocket. " Thank you Embry. If it's okay with you I could bring my kills to you for your people, I don't like the fact that the animal gives it's life to fill me and the rest of him well with the exception of the antlers doesn't provide for me."

" That would be nice just call and I'll come get it." Embry smiled and pushed me.

" I have to admit my love, you are the most graceful hunter I've ever seen. You also have picked up Esme's compassion." Edward pulled me to his chest. " I want some alone time with you."

" Edward, Tanya said we can't." I blushed.

" I know but I just love you so much. I know you have needs. I want to be able to fill them for you." Edward kissed me and I controlled his lust to the point I had no need for the power.

" Slow remember." I smiled. " But I guess it's hard when you're an imprint. From what I've learned it's a very complicated thing. We're very unique couple holding off as long as we have. The others have been going at it with in a week and you and I have been imprinted since I was two."

" What you two? What the hell how are you imprinted only wolves imprint?" We had forgotten Embry was still close.

" Embry ah, My real father was a wolf. He was the only wolf of his generation." I felt Edward's support.

" Needing to cross again?" Sam walked up not actually the person I need to talk to right now either how is he going to take it knowing his father contributed to the birth of me. A half breed.

" No The little sucker and I are in business together." Embry winked at me.

" Really, is that a good idea or what." Sam growled.

" You're such an ass Sam Uley." I crossed my arms.

" She imprinted Edward." Embry laughed. " Her dad was a wolf the only one from his generation."

" Yeah right there hasn't been wolves since old Quil." Sam rolled his eyes.

" Do you ever wonder why Joshua left Sam?" I asked him.

" Because he's a selfish ass." Sam growled and started shaking.

" Careful." Edward whispered.

" I got this." I moved closer to Sam and Embry. " I wonder if that's how Leah felt about you."

" What!" Sam was raging and Embry stood up watching us.

" I bet Mary Call feels the same too." I looked at Embry. " Leaving her with an unborn son and leaving his wife. All because he imprinted a cold one. The shame he felt. How could he be a father to you and the protector of his people when his whole world changed the moment he went to attack My Mother who herself never hurt a human in her life."

" Emma." Embry looked at me.

" I was named after my brothers. Emma Samantha Uley." I saw the rage in Sam's face grow.

" But he was good enough to be your father and take care of you. But to hell with his sons." Sam yelled. I pressed the Emotions to make him let everything out. " He left us to change and wasn't even there for us."

" Do you think that's true Sam? You were 10 when you kissed Leah for the first time on a dare from Paul. You kissed her by the cliffs." I smiled and giggled. " Daddy and I watched you and Embry lots of times. He would take me hunting and he would carry me on his back her at night and tell me stories. In the summer we would visit you in your sleep."

" What the hell is going on I don't get it." Embry was freaking out.

" The story is Embry, my father cheated on my mother with your mom and made you then he wolfed out alone because some bimbo bloodsucker came to town and he imprinted her and they popped out the half breed." Sam's reaction was worst than what I thought it was going to be. " Leave me and my brother alone. There's no way in hell you'll ever be apart of my family. Cross again I won't be so nice."

" Come along Emma." Edward stared down Sam as we left.

_Embry I'll still leave the deers. I'll have Bella call you. _I told him as I left. My spirit was broken I ran to the house and into my room in tears.

**Edward's POV**

" What happened to her?" Bella was sitting with Alice.

" Sam." I sat down knowing she needed space and time to cry. I knew her so well it was scary.

" What did Sam do?" Jacob came out with a large sandwich.

" Emma had a dream last night, I'm able to read her better because of our special connection. Her dream was a memory of her birth parents. Emma is Joshua Uley's daughter. She wanted to tell Embry first because they shared the same experience. Sam showed up and basically told her to go to hell. It wasn't Joshua's fault he imprinted Katherine. Just like Emma imprinted me when she was a child." I told them and Jacob's mouth flew open. " I knew there was a chance that he was Embry's father but Emma's too."

" Edward." Embry stood in the entry way with a black eye. " Is Em okay?"

" No, not even close." Jacob answered. " What the hell happened to you?"

" I got in a fight with Sam. Ah Jake mind if I join your pack I kind of told my Alpha to fuck himself and chose my little sister over him." Embry smiled and little sniffles came from upstairs then loud sobs again.

" Yeah man the more the merrier." Jacob smiled.

" I'm thinking' if Em's anything like me she's needing some alone time or she'll get pissed off?" Embry asked.

" That's Emma. She call me when she needs me." I said and Bella and Jacob stood up.

" Alice and I finished getting her registered in school so depending on how she feels I'll see you all tomorrow for orientation?" Bella asked.

" Of course." I replied.

" I'm going to beat some since into Sam and see if I can at least get him to be civil." Jacob said shaking my hand. " Why don't you come Embry maybe seeing your pathetic face will soften him up."

" You haven't seen Sam yet. It's Emily that I'm afraid of." Embry smiled. " Yet she'll beat his ass too when she knows the whole story. Resenting our sister Joshua had no choice but to go with her mom. They were imprinted it's the strongest thing in the world."

" I think that's why the other night she was so into you guys probing your minds for imprinting information. It's funny too she used it well on Sam. He had to keep some what cool or he would make himself out to be a hypocrite." I could tell Embry agreed with me and Emma was calling me. " Time to bring up the chocolate."

" Tell her I think it's cool I'll see her in school." Embry smiled and they left.

I walked up to Emma's room and she was trying to catch her breath. It broke my heart it was the strongest pain I've ever felt. I wanted to comfort her to take her pain away make her happy make her forget. Against everything I've ever said ever promised, my morals were out the window. My Emma needed to know I loved her, she needed me to show her. I locked the bedroom door and Emma raised up reading my emotions she ran to me.

" Edward no, it's not what we've planned." Emma was fighting with herself.

" Do you want me?" I asked her.

" Of course I do." She looked at me.

" Do you need me?" I pulled off the shirt I was wearing.

" Always." She ran her trembling hands up my chest.

" Then why do you deny me giving you what you need?" I lifted her chin. " Let me reassure you that I do love you, I want you, I need you, I desire you, I want to feel you, I want to touch every part of you Emma."

" I want you too. But Edward I want to wait. I don't want this to be some pity sex because I'm fucked in the head because of my brother. I want to be with you with nothing else in my head but you." Emma could feel my arousal. " There are other ways."


	9. you belong to me

**You belong to me.**

**Emma's POV**

Orientation was great. Even if it is just community college it's going to be perfect since I have to keep a somewhat low profile. I asked Daddy's permission to try out for some of the sports teams as long as I try to be as human as possible. Edward wanted to wait for me but I forced him to leave me the car and trust me everything was going to be fine.

" so what is this little try out for why don't you want me there?" Edward asked as I walked him to Bella's truck.

" Because My Edward I want somethings for just me is that okay? You have hobbies, Lately I don't have much that defines me. I feel lost and I just want to make sure you don't get a zombie for a girl friend." I smiled and he laughed at me. " you know I support you in what ever decisions you make. I'll see you at home. Are we going out tonight?"

" If you want to." I smiled looking at my watch. " I'll call you on the way home. I love you. Thanks for taking the baby home Bells see you tonight, oh you are inviting Bella and Jake right?"

" Oh ah sure no problem." Edward said and got in the truck. I ran a little faster than normal to the gym. " Bella not to be rude but you're not invited."

" I didn't think I would be, what do you have planned?" Bella asked.

" What I do best, rushing things." Edward smiled and Bella pulled out.

" What's your name?" A Stuck up little blond asked.

" Emma Masen." I replied. Alice thought I should go by another name just because of dating Edward. She didn't want people to think we were some sort of incestuous family.

" Oh yeah, I saw the video you looked pretty good out there. So what is your social life like?" She asked. I thought oh just in love with the hottest Vampire in existence and I have two brothers that wolf out into werewolves.

" Ah I'm in a committed relationship, what else do you want to know?" I asked.

" Well we don't date the football players so who's your man?" She was taking notes.

" His name is Edward Cullen." I felt joy pouring threw my body. Her eyes got big.

" Ah the guy that drives the Volvo?" She croaked.

" Yes that's him." I felt the room change as she handed me a uniform.

" Go try it on Masen and come back for your pom poms." She smiled. As I walked away I could hear them talking about how hot my boyfriend was.....

" Oh god wait until you see your girl bro." Emmett laughed as he came out of the garage with Rose.

" Oh shut up Emmett she looks adorable." Rosalie smiled and they took seat on the sofa as I skipped in with my signature lolly pop.

" look at how cute you are." Alice spun me around and started pulling and tugging to make sure that it is a tailored fit. Edward's eyes were wide and I saw a lust in them and he was trying so hard to control himself.

" Alice right now isn't the best time to do this, Edward and I have plans with Bells and Jake." I loosened the sweater and Alice smiled.

" Oh yes I know come can I help you get ready?" Alice smiled in her mind she started singing the battle hymn of the republic.

I jumped in the shower and when I got out she had a emerald green satin dress with a matching swing coat and silver heals. " Alice I think this is too much."

" Humor me, I know what I'm talking about." Alice said and Rosalie walked in with her manicure set.

" OMG he's going to do it isn't he?" I started shaking.

" Calm down or I'll call Jasper." Alice smiled. " Just go with it." With that I let my sisters make me beautiful. I could feel my pulse rate grow faster and faster.

" Emma, Love we have reservations how much longer are you going to be?" Edward asked.

" I'm ready you can come in." I turned to see Edward dressed in a fine tailored black suit with a tie that matched my dress.

" I think Emma is missing and replaced by an Angel." Edward smiled and offered me his arm.

" Emmie your purse." Rosalie smiled and dropped in a gold compact and lipstick.

" Thanks." We walked out and in the place of the Volvo was a brand new black onyx 2010 Mercedes C350. " Did Daddy get a new car?"

" No Love, It's an early birthday present. After out conversation today I wanted you to be able to drive your own car. Do you like it?" Edward whispered in his most velvety voice that made me weak at the knees.

" I love it it's like the perfect car." I turned and kissed him. " I'll let you drive tonight."

" I would hope so." Edward kissed my neck. We were driving a while when I asked why we didn't stop and pick up Bells and Jake. " Ah Bella didn't feel like going out tonight she said Jacob had patrol."

" Oh, oh well." I turned on the seat warmer and noticed that Edward took the turn off to Canada.

" We're going to Canada?"

" Yes, there is a little bistro I wanted you to try. I heard that it is very good." He smiled and were were there with in an hour.

" Welcome Mr. Cullen, Miss. Masen." The Maître d' smiled and showed us into the main dining room it was empty just a small candlelit table. " May I take your coat?"

" Yes thank you." I smiled and Edward's honey colored eyes looked surprised when he saw my dress.

" Stunning." He smiled and walked me over to the table. A bottle of champagne sat on the table and the Maître d' poured us each a glass and the waiter brought us a small appetizer. Edward was so sweet he actually choked down a couple of bites before they brought our second course of my favorite soup. We were drinking out second glass of champagne when soft music started playing. I recognized the song as "you belong to me by Jason Wade"

" Edward, how did you know?" I fell deeper into his eyes.

" I went threw your I pod and when I heard that song I just felt you. It fits us." He smiled and kissed me.

" This night has been incredible Eddy." I said as he twirled me around the dance floor.

" It's not over." He smiled wickedly at me. I felt the intrigue and raised an eye brow. " In due time my Love. I do have one question. Since you have now become a cheerleader are you going to start slaying Vampires?"

" Oooo role play, Edward kinky." I teased and he pretended to bite my neck. The song finished and we went back to our seat and they brought our dinner. I had actually 2 dinners that night. Edward ordered both of my favorites so he could sneak me his food.

" Are you ready for dessert?" He smiled.

" Always." I giggled and held up a sour apple blow pop.

" Come love." Edward took my hand and the Maître d' helped me with my coat. " Thank you it was just what I wanted." Edward slipped him an extra hundred dollar bill along with the money for the check.

" Thank you Mr. Cullen." He smiled and we went out to my new car. We drove out of town in to some off the main interstate roads then he pulled over and pulled something out of the trunk and walked over to my door.

" What is this" I asked.

" You'll see, well you won't but you will." He smiled and slipped a blind fold over my eyes and picked me up.

" Edward what are you up too?" I giggled as he ran threw the woods and then we stopped about 20 minutes from the car. He sat me down on my feet.

" Don't move." He kissed my lips softly and I could hear the crackle of a fire and he picked me up again and sat me on a warm blanket near the fire. He removed the blindfold. The trees were almost like castle walls forming a circle for this small clearing that allowed us to see the stars and fireflies looked like Christmas lights in the darkness. " Do you know this place?"

" No but it's beautiful." I smiled.

" I hunted here years ago. I caught the scent of a bear not to far away and when I reached the clearing I was cut off. A small wolf pup walked out of the bushes from over there. I met it's eyes and felt something. I saw the sole with in that little pup, 2 days later, the most beautiful blue eyed little girl jumped out at me giggling and calling me her angel the safe one. That was 16 years ago today. At this very time I met the love of my life. The care giver of my heart and the keeper of my sole. Emma I love you. Imprinted or not you have always been my life. You give me a reason to live, to be a better man, to dream. Emma Samantha Uley Cullen will you do me the greatest honor and be my wife?" Edward opened a box and a beautiful diamond ring was inside it had the Cullen crest on one side and the tattoo that the pack members wore on the other.

" Yes Edward with out a doubt that's all I ever want." I smiled and he removed my promise ring and put on my engagement ring. Edward leaned in and kissed me so deeply and passionately I knew I could not resist him tonight.

His lips crushed mine as he laid me back. His cool strong hands moved over my body. He pressed his body closer to me as he kissed my neck and rubbed my inner thigh. " Edward." I moaned as he kissed the parts of my breasts that were exposed in the dress while his hand rubbed me over my panties. He kissed my neck again then to my ear. " Mrs. Cullen You are so wet." The velvet voice brought my eyes to his.

" Edward, I don't want to wait, I want this perfect night to be just that." I sat up and removed my coat folding it into a pillow and I took my compact out.

" My Love do you really want to powder your nose right now?" Edward kissed my ankle and worked his way up my leg.

" No but I don't want to get pregnant yet." I startled Edward when I said that and he snickered but I flipped open my compact and handed him a condom.

" Do you really think it is possible?" Edward teased.

" Edward you're ruining it." I looked at him and he kissed me. " We know two half breed fathered by a Vampire remember."

" Yes I know." Edward growled. " Trust me there is not a day that goes by I don't think about how that bastard attacked you."

" Mr. Cullen your the only Vamp I want attacking me." I brought him back to the task at hand as he kissed my throat and down to my breast as he unzipped my dress.

_"she's mine." _I heard a voice. _" Thirsty she's mine. Mine mine mine."_

" Edward stop." I searched the darkness for the person I heard.

" What is it?" He hissed as the wind whipped in the clearing. " Ramone."

" Edward lets just go home please." I zipped up my dress and pulled off my heals so that I could run. Forgot my coat and didn't care we got to the car and drove way over the speed limit home. I've never seen Edward this upset he was so focused on the road I texted Bella. Ironically my boyfriends ex girlfriend has grown to be one of my best friends. Even if it's only been a couple of months since Edward and I became Edward and I. " Edward."

" Not now." He hissed.

" Yes now." I said. I promised him I would never use my power unless I felt threatened by him. So when he felt the calm set in.

" I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you. I just saw your thoughts when you smelled him. When you heard him." Edward took my hand and kissed it. " He's not getting to you."

" You heard more than I did after that didn't you?" I asked and his lips curled back and he hissed.

" Ye-ssss" He stopped the car and pulled my mouth to his. " You are mine I swear to god Emma if he does what he's thinking I'll kill him and I don't take pleasure on killing his living sole but I'll do it."

" Edward what did he say?" I asked as he started driving.

" You were his, I won't ever touch you again. You are a half breed you belong to them. They haven't come across a female half breed. Nahuel is attracted to you but he's a good boy he's against his brother. Ramone has tasted you he's. James obsession with Bella doesn't even compare." Edward was shaking.

" Shh he's not going to get me I have you and Emmett and Jazz, Daddy the girls." I looked at my ring. " Don't forget I have a brother who turns in to a giant werewolf."

" Emma, do you want kids?" Edward made my head spin with that.

" I thought about it before but I always thought it wasn't possible if I shared my life with you. I'd give that up and be perfectly happy." I smiled as we hit the city limits.

" But if it happens, would you want them?" He asked me.

" Of course. Your children growing in my tummy." My face must have lit up because his eye calmed on there own.

" Then you'll have it. Everything Emma. I promise." He pulled into the garage and Alice ran to us.

" Edward." Alice looked stressed. " The packs are inside. Bella called Jacob and told him about Emma's text. He relayed the info to Embry and Sam went crazy They have him restrained."

" Sam." I ran in pushing Paul and Jared off of him.

" Emma I'm sorry I'm so sorry." He held me and I held him too.

" Sam it's okay, please calm down." I pushed my power on him calming him. " Jazz help."

" I'm okay." Sam said standing up. " So nice rock."

" Yeah it is." I smiled. My engagement just seemed so unimportant.

" So when are we going after the fuckin' bloodsucker." Paul shook.

" He's a half breed." I said and I started shaking. " Not now not now."

" Emma calm just let it come." Sam said.

" No, it's not that." I ran up to my room and Emmett snickered.

" What's so funny?" Rosalie growled.

" Ah smell." Emmett smiled and she hit him.

" Not funny poor baby." Rosalie came up after me.

" We need to pull a defensive plan." Jasper said. " Especially now with her scent so strong."

" She smells good what's the problem?" Collin smiled.

" Dude she's on the rag." Quil smacked him upside the head. Rosalie came down.

" False alarm, just an emotional over load." Rosalie smiled.

_"Mmm taste good, mine mine." _ The thought pushed threw my mind.

_" Why are you doing this?" _I pushed out the thought.

_" I love you." _He responded _" We are the same?"_

_ " Wrong I'm not half human I'm half wolf, you're fuckin with the wrong bitch." _I broke the connection and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled on boots and braided my hair.


	10. Impossible or is it?

**Impossible or is it?**

**Emma's POV**

The bastard thinks I'm going to just hide away from him. My ass I'm not some helpless girl it's about time I start acting like it. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth as I stared out my bedroom window. I was in such a rage that I didn't even hear him come. Edward wrapped his arms around me, his cool lips pressed behind my ear as he inhaled me.

" He thinks I'm his because I'm a half breed." I shivered at the thought and Edward ran his lips down my neck. " I told him I wasn't half human I was half wolf."

" I know you scared the crap out of him. Alice had a vision. We decided to up the patrols and we would help the wolves. Sam,Jacob and Jasper are marking a battle plan of sorts. Planning out the boarders and patrol schedules." Edward said and he started kissing my neck with more urgency, his hand ran up my body under my shirt.

" Edward, every one is here." I could feel myself giving into him.

" No, Carlisle went to the hospital, Esme and Alice left town for a certain surprise for a special day coming up soon. The pack has left with Jasper and Rose and Emmett well they are Rose and Emmett." Edward moaned as he moved my head back and kissed me.

" Give me a minute okay." I kissed him. " Top drawer in my night stand." I pulled a small red bag out of my closet and went in to the bathroom.

" Emma is everything alright?" Edward called.

" Yes." I walked out in a champagne colored silk robe.

" You look beautiful." Edward was laying on my bed. His porcelain skin showed his body's perfection against the deep red sheets on my bed. He had started a fire and the room was lit with candles. He moved slowly like he was stalking his prey as he moved from the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs that held tight to his obvious arousal. " I love you My Emma."

" I love you too My Edward. I'll always be yours." I let the robe fall to the ground revealing my black and red satin and lace panty and bra set. I had pulled on black thigh high stockings and heels just to set it. Edward didn't touch me he just kissed me starting from my forehead down my face to my lips to my neck to my chest lingering at my breast where he caused me to tremble as his tongue made my nipples hard threw my bra. He looked up at me with a wicked smile and bit me gently licking the small amount of blood that came out he moaned touching his erection. " Edward." I felt weak as I heard him. I wanted him to take me, touch me, be in me. I could feel the throbbing between my legs as I began to get we. " Oh god Edward I want you."

" Patience my love." He hissed as he kissed and sucked on each side of my thighs. My legs parted and I stepped out of my heals he tilted his head and ran his tongue on the crotch of my panties growling. He still didn't touch me only his mouth he would reach to himself stroking his cock for a little relief the back to me removing my stockings with his teeth then he ran his fingertips up my outer thigh and cupped both ass cheeks in his strong hands as he tore off my panties with his teeth. He pulled me up and carried me to the bed. I felt the clasp of my bra come apart and the opening of the condom wrapper.....

The next morning was like waking up after my change. Edward was holding me his eyes closed I leaned up and touched the side of his face that shimmered in the morning light that broke threw the clouds. I couldn't have been anymore happier than I was that moment. I was in the arms of my lover. Being made love to by Edward was the most incredible experience of my life. He knew my body new what I wanted before I did. He was aggressive and strong. He fit perfect in me. The sacrificial pain of a woman loosing her virginity was over powered by the sheer pleasure that followed giving myself to my true love. My Edward......

" I'm sorry." Edward looked into my eyes.

" Sorry, for what my love?" I rolled on top of him my body pressed on his my nipples hardening from his cold body.

" I hurt you I smelled your blood." He touched my cheek.

" Remember Tanya was talking about how it is for a woman to loose her virginity. There was a little because of that but trust me you didn't hurt me. I've never felt so alive. I feel like a new born all over again." I slid up and kissed him. " Make love to me Edward."

" I would but we used all the condoms, our bodies seem to be a little to strong for them." Edward slid his hand down between my legs. " If you need it."

" No I'll wait. Will you wash my back?" I grinned.

" Yes." Edward smiled pressing me into his chest. " We need to set a date soon."

" At least let me turn 18 Edward." I giggled. " uh oh can you handle a older woman?"

" Physically you're 17. And well I'm the dirty old man in the relationship." Edward smiled.

" That's it our Halloween costumes." I grinned. " I know what Ally is planing a Halloween party surprising me with a birthday party."

" So what Disney prince am I going to be?" Edward laughed.

" No you're going to be Hugh Hefner and I'll be a playboy bunny." I giggled.

" No way I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the wolves thoughts." Edward smiled and I felt him getting hard.

" We could use the rhythm method and just pull out." I bit my lip and he moved my legs and pushed into me as I road him on top. " Edward it feels so much better."

" You really think you need to tell me." Edward moaned as he rocked me faster slamming into me. I was in the middle of my climax as he grabbed my hips pushing me down on his throbbing cock I dug my nails into his sides holding on. " I'm going to come Em get off now."

" No oh god Edward harder oh Edward." It felt so much better. " I need it Edward I need it."

Unable to deny me he took the top and brought me to climax by coming in side me. My body ached for more but his soft kisses pulled me pack to him.

" Why can't I be strong?" Edward smiled.

" Cause you want it as much as I do." I pushed his hand to my stomach. " If it happens the it's gods will. I know you have a hard time believing in him but when our baby fills my tummy how can you deny that he's real."

" You bring me my life, my heart beats in you my sole is seen in your eyes. I have proof right her in my arms that god is real because I have heaven right her." Edward kissed my tears and carried me into the shower....

I waited and waited for the some sign that I was pregnant for over two weeks. I never really thought about it but the thought of Edward's child in side me. I shook my head and got back to my Cheer leading practice.

" Emmie come on you have the best balance." Tori said as I was lifted to the top of the Pyramid

into a full liberty then a toss back. I took the fall pretty hard the stupid guys were to busy looking at the girls butts that they didn't judge the distance and I hit the ground with only one guy catching me.

" OH GOD EMMA!" The girls screamed and ran over to me as I held my dislocated shoulder.

" Emma are you okay?" My eyes panicked as I looked in to the eyes of my nightmare then I calmed it was Nahuel. As much as I feared his brother, Nahuel was a good heart I saw that in his eyes.

" Nahuel, I dislocated my shoulder." I moaned in pain.

" Damn Em we're so sorry. It won't happen again." One of the boys said. Then a screeching sound of a motorcycle tore threw the parking lot.

" EMMA!!!" Embry dropped his bike and ran to me.

" Who is he?" Nahuel became protective.

" My brother." I stood up and fell crying when I realized I had a broken leg too.

" Fuck Sis." Embry picked me up in one arm and Kelsey brought my bag to me.

" Nahuel just go to my house." I said and gave Embry my car keys.

" Dude take my bike with you." Embry ran to my car and drove to the hospital. " I was passing by you know checking your friends out, when I saw the leech, I guess I'm glad he caught what he could of you." Embry sniffed. " Where are you bleeding at? Is it that time of the month."

" I'm not due for another four days. Oh god Em." I covered my mouth and my eyes filled with tears.

" Emma, what is it?" Embry asked.

" Edward and I were trying to get pregnant." I held my stomach. " Please be okay baby."

" Em honey he's a vamp so are you remember." Embry held my hand.

" Only half, and my mom was a half and Nahual his mom was human and his dad was a Vampire a incubus, we just thought maybe." I started sobbing hoping that everything is okay.

" Dr. Cullen will be in soon." The nurse said. " What is your name?"

" Emma, I'm Dr. Cullen's daughter." I whispered as the pain meds kicked in.

" Emma." Edward ran in. " Marcia please go get Carlisle."

" Calm down love okay." I smiled.

" Nahuel told me what happened, where is Embry?" Edward asked rubbing my stomach.

" I'm bleeding Edward. I'm 4 days early." I whispered.

" Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry but could she be pregnant?" Marcia asked.

" We were waiting to see if she started her period or not." Edward replied.

" Micheal add on a pregnancy test to the labs." Marcia said and slowed the drip of medication.

My arm was set and my leg set and cast as we waited for the test. Edward was so impatient my father as well. I heard just bits and pieces of the conversation but my father was not pleased at all with Edward.

" Daddy please don't be mad at him." I said.

" I can't, you are my little girl. I have the right to be upset that you might be pregnant before you're married." My father growled.

" Carlisle." Edward just gave up and sat down.

" Dr. Cullen the results." Marcia walked in and gave him the results.

" It's negative." My dad looked relieved but my whole body was going into shock. My hopes dreams everything, I wanted Edward's child.

" Em." Edward rocked me slowly. " We'll keep trying okay, we'll look at options after the wedding. You know I'll give you the moon if you ask for it."

" I'm fine." I brushed of the tears and Edward took me to the car. Embry was waiting pushing tears out of his eyes. Lucky for him it had started raining.

" How are you?" Embry asked.

" I'm fine, I'll be fine in a couple hours I just have to fake it for a couple of weeks. No more cheer for a couple of months." I told him not telling him anything about not being pregnant. " What's wrong?"

" Em I don't want you pregnant." Why why did he have to say that. " No like that. Don't be upset but not with a leech. I just talked to the half breed he told us his story. Emma I don't want you dying for that."

" Embry I'm half it would probably be normal and the wolf would heal me faster too." I hugged him.

My birthday came too fast I woke up one morning and found a dress form holding my Halloween costume it was a replica of Marilyn Monroe's white dress with a blond wig. I groaned at the thought but then the image of Edward waiting for me dressed as James Dean flashed in my head and I felt the throbbing ache between my legs again.

_" Eddy where are you." _I thought to him.

_" I'm in my room reading." _He replied with a snicker.

_" Mmm I need you in here help wake me up." _I let my thoughts drift to me touching myself. It was less than a second and he was locking the bedroom door.

_" you're done?" _Edward asked me.

_" Yep I gave it a day I finished Thursday night." _I bit my lip and moaned out loud in my head.

_" God Emma your wet already what got you started?" _Edward asked me as he got naked and crawled in bed with me. _" By the way happy birthday."_

_ " Mmm I got a vision of you dressed like James Dean. You know I've always had a thing for him." _I bit my lip as he pushed inside me. _" Holy crap baby I'm coming already."_

_ " I guess you'll be going at it until I come." _Edward kissed me muffling my cries and holding my arms pining them above my head. I must have had at least 3 climaxes by the time he came.

" Happy birthday to me." I giggled and Edward fell to his side.

" That was better than the first time, you felt different, still tight but just I don't know different." Edward kissed my neck and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. The need for him my cheeks turned bright pink and I got warm as Edward started telling me how much he enjoyed the sex. I was feeling so blissfully happy. I pulled on my night gown and started to go into the bathroom when I felt fain and passed out.

" EMMA!" Edward jumped in his pants and ran over to me. " CARLISLE!!" The door was still locked and Carlisle knocked it down.

" She's burning up what were you two doing?" He growled at Edward and I started waking up.

" Daddy you know what we were doing. I'm 18 just except I'm not a child and at least I'm doing it with my husband." I welcomed the cool hands as my stomach ached.

" Carlisle can I have a word with you and the happy couple." Alice smiled.

" Not now." He hissed. My father has never been rude to anyone but he was pissed now.

" I had a vision." Alice said.

" ALICE I SAID GET OUT NOT NOW!!!!" my father hit Edward sending him into the wall and picking me up.

" Carlisle she's pregnant." Alice screamed.

" I won't have my little girl have the same fate as Nahuel's mother and the other humans." Carlisle said.

" Daddy I'm not human." I slid out of his arms. " Daddy I love you, you're my daddy. But Edward is my sole mate, he would never do anything to hurt me but he can't deny me what I want either." I took Edward by the hand as he recovered from the blow. " What we want."

" Carlisle she's human yes but the vampire side and then the wolf, she'll heal look at her leg." Edward kissed my cheek. " If I thought this would end up bad I'd never would have agreed. But I can't deny her something I know will be fine and our little Katie will be here."

" A girl Edward how did you know it was a girl?" Alice gasped.

" The first night you allowed me in your dreams. I saw a vision you had. We had a beautiful little girl we named her Katherine Elizabeth and a little boy named Mason Carlisle you were pregnant too." Edward's eyes were so full of love and anticipation.

" We don't know if she's pregnant now the test she took 2 weeks ago was negative." My father said. " I want to examine you but as long as you take it easy we can wait until after the party."

" That's why it was different." I whispered to Edward.

" You mean it will be that good for the next nine months hell yeah." He snickered. " Did I say that right?"

" Yes my love, but it is just as funny as me saying something that you or Daddy would say." I grinned.....

_**Hope you all are liking the story. I wanted to give a shout out to Lizz3for the reviews. Keep them coming it's what keeps me going...... **_


	11. Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat**

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle has never taken a hand to me in all our years together. I really upset him.

Knock Knock

" Come in Edward." Carlisle said as he has his head buried in a book.

" Carlisle, can we talk about what just happened?" I asked trying to let my voice shake.

" Yes sit please." Carlisle was still upset I could tell from the wrinkles in his brow and the fact that every other thought was that bastard is killing my baby was proof.

" Carlisle I'd never do anything that would hurt Emma, I love her more than life itself. I thought I'd die after loosing Bella. I wanted to. I thought about it too. Let Victoria kill me so Jacob could save Bella and she wouldn't have to choose. But something held me strong. Then seeing her burning in pain. The pain I felt when you changed me came back and I was praying for her to make it. Emma is my everything. This is everything you and Esme ever wanted." I hung my head.

" I know Edward, but all we know is that she could die or we will have to fully change her." Carlisle was interrupted by a knock at the door.

" Come in." He said.

" Daddy, Edward." Emma stood in baggy sweats and holding Alice's hand.

" What is it sweetie?" Carlisle jumped up.

" Daddy it's positive. Not only does this prove it but so does this." She lifted her shirt and pushed her pants down to reveal a little baby bump. " Daddy I'm going to be fine I know it."

" Carlisle the child is more human than anything you should be able to see the baby." Alice said.

" Babies. I think ." Emma looked at me and I was frozen. Twins no impossible how could we have twins. " Edward, Edward, Daddy somethings wrong."

" He's in shock. Edward come on snap out of it, you made it face it." Carlisle smiled.

" twins?" I couldn't comprehend it I looked up at Emma and she was glowing rubbing the tiny bump that just appeared with in the few hour after I saw her naked above me.

" Trick or Treat." I shrugged.

" I'm going to be a father." I fell to my knees grabbing her hips and pressing my lips to her exposed stomach. " I'm going to be a daddy."

" Lets give them some time alone, I'd like to talk to Nahuel." Carlisle walked out.

**Emma's POV**

He's so happy I was so scared at first when the vision hit me of delivery and our beautiful babies laid on my chest. As Edward cooed over my stomach I couldn't help but let my emotions take over.

It was the most amazing thing in the world. Fate brought us together and our love created something amazing. I walked down in my costume. Edward met me looking incredibly sexy in his jeans tight tee and leather jacket.

" Why hello Mr. Dean." I said in my fake Marilyn voice.

" Come her you." Edward spun me around. Alice had soft music playing as the guests arrive Edward and I were lost in our own little world. " So you're going to marry me right?"

" Lets just take off to Vegas." I smiled.

" Nope, I don't care if you're a balloon I'll never marry you in Vegas." Edward kissed my neck. "We can have just a family thing nothing big, then later after the baby is here or babies we'll have a big wedding."

" Just one Eddy that's all I want." I blushed. " Wedding that is."

" What ever you want love what ever you want." Edward kissed me as Embry walked up.

" Mind if I have a dance with the birthday girl?" He asked.

" Sure my pleasure Uncle Embry." Edward smiled and made it a point to rub my stomach.

" What! Really!" Embry picked me up and spun me around.

" Em stop please." I covered my mouth. " Embry please."

" Sorry." He smiled.

" Excuse me." I ran at super speed to the bathroom. I emerged pasty and sweaty. I had pulled off my wig.

" Oh sis I'm so sorry." Embry ran to me.

" I'm fine Em really, I've been passing out all day so this is a step up." I laughed.

" Em you okay sweetie?" My mom ran over and made me sit down everyone was staring and I could feel the shaking starting.

" I'm fine really please just everyone have fun." I felt Edward's cool hand press on the back of my neck and my cheeks started to bring color to my face.

" Do you have the flu?" Bella asked.

" Yeah the kind that lasts about 9 months." I heard gasps from the crowd and Bella's eyes locked on Edwards. I could see that she was hurt. All she ever wanted at one time was to be with my Edward to love him, to be made love to by him. His prudish ways he would never give in and now she's looking at us as a couple in such a short time. Hopelessly and Madly in love with one another more love than humanly possible and now she knows we've made love and I was caring his child. " Oh Bella I'm sorry."

" No don't be,it's wonderful." Bella forced a smile as she hugged me. " He's your imprint, he can't deny you I'm just surprised that it's possible."

" Yeah it is." I stood up to show my bump.

" How far are you?" The girls asked and you could see the boys being pushed away.

" Ah I don't know really we'll find out tomorrow." I smiled and all the girls started talking.

" Honey are you hungry?" Rosalie brought me a plate of food.

" Rose is there any steak in the fridge? I'm kind of craving red meat." I asked.

" I think so." She smiled and I walked in with her. She set a big steak on the counter and looked for something. I gasped and she turned around with in the 2 minutes she was away I had ate half a raw steak.

_Edward Eddy come here hurry I did something bad. _I was shaking and Rose held me tight.

" It's okay sweetie you didn't hurt anyone." She said and I put another piece in my mouth.

" What happened?" Edward ran in.

" I ate it." I looked at the empty container.

" That's okay." He smiled with a laugh.

" Raw." Rosalie smiled.

" Are you okay?" Embry came in.

" I ate a raw steak." I sobbed and he howled.

" YEAH THE BABY'S A WOLF!!!!!" Embry said and Emily ran in.

" You ate it raw didn't you?"Emily hugged me. " When I had little Sammy I was making a pot roast Sam came home asked what was for dinner I looked down and I ate half the raw roast not even realizing it."

" Really it's normal?" I looked at her and Edward smiled with relief he pressed his lips to Emily's cheek and whispered thank you.

" It is and it will get worst I was 6 months when I did that. Since you're part leech well you might want to hunt more it will take care of both cravings." Emily smiled and her and Rose took care of me most of the night.

The party was great and I had so much fun I was opening presents when I came across a box when I opened it, it held my green coat the one I left behind. Covered in photos and a note.

_Happy Birthday, he won't live to see the child born. You're mine._

" No." I closed the box and looked at Edward. His eyes were in a rage. He was trying to keep his cool.

" I'm sorry Edward. If I knew where Ramone was I would take you too him right now." Nahuel said.

" I'll find him that won't be a problem at all. He has to be close." Edward looked over at Embry and Jacob.

" Lets do this." Jacob was shaking. " She's our family too."

" Eddy no." I buried my face in his chest holding on tight to the leather jacket. " He'll kill you please don't."

" Emmie I'm not going to do anything stupid and I won't be alone." Edward tried to calm me but the more he said he was leaving the hotter I got.

" Edward stay look at her, she's burning up." Jacob said. " We got this."

" Emma look at me. Have I ever went back on my word to you?" Edward looked me in the eyes.

" No." I said weakly.

" I don't intend on starting it now. I have given you two rings, both promises I tend to keep. I also promise I will find him and end this before he even comes close to the house. I'll be home I promise. I want you to rest Go upstairs take a shower, go to sleep and I'll be here in the morning." Edward kissed my cheek and my lips steam bellowed from our skin. I was so hot he was so cold our kiss actually sizzled like cold water on a hot skillet. It made both of us laugh as we broke the kiss. "Now you hot momma go cool off."

" Eddy I love you." I fell into him once more and he jumped a huge smile came to his face. " So does Katie and I don't know."

" Carlisle." He whispered to me. " Carlisle if its a boy."

" Emilia if it's a girl." I looked at him and he ran out.

" What just happened?" Rosalie asked.

" This." I pressed her hands to my stomach and she jumped back.

" I felt them." She smiled.

" I guess ah this is a less than 9 month thing." I walked back to the kitchen and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. " Mom do we have Tabasco?"

" She is pregnant isn't she?" Kim laughed. " Happy Birthday Em see you for the shower."

" Yes we must have it at my house Alice will you help?" Emily said.

" I would love to Emily, but we can't cross." Alice looked sad.

" You just let us handle those boys." Bella flipped her hair back. " We know how to get them to do what we want."

" Ah hello so do I." I laughed pointing to my belly.

" Yeah that had to take skill getting Edward to put out." Bella and Rosalie laughed stopped looked at each other shocked then laughed some more.

" Finally Bella after all this time we agree on something." Rosalie hugged her.


	12. Good bye angel

**Warning: Sad chapter get a tissue.**

**Sad Goodnight**

**Emma's POV**

The babies are growing so fast and the shower is today I'm so excited. My sisters have finally agreed that I could drive myself since my odd cravings are taking me to the grocery store every 5 hours.

" I'll be there in time I'm just really hungry for graham crackers okay." I smiled and kissed my mom. I was driving into Forks when a deer came out of nowhere and I slammed on the breaks. I took a deep breath and laughed at the sight. I got to the store and made a few purchases. I made it back to Emily's in perfect time. The twins were going crazy. Edward said it was okay for me to tell them the names we chose.

" What names have you thought of?" Leah asked.

" Katie and Esmilece." I smiled rubbing my tummy. " Katherine after my birth mom and Esmilece is a combo of Esme, Rosalie, and Alice."

" It's beautiful." Rosalie smiled with a tearful expression.

" Their middle names are Samantha and Embrie We switched up the spelling on that one." I felt a kick.

" Lets start the presents." Alice smiled.

" Mine first." Bella smiled. I opened the pink box and found two baby books with CULLIN embossed on the front. " Jake said he would put the babies names on it when you picked them and their date of births."

" Bella it's beautiful." I smiled and Alice looked strange. I started to feel uneasy until she smiled. I went threw all the gifts and when I opened the gift from my mother I started crying.

" It's the nursery. Alice said that was the furniture you wanted." Mom hugged me.

" It is." I smiled and the boys started up. Edward and Jacob were actually joking around with each other.

" Party crashers." Sam walked in.

" Hello love." Edward kissed me and ran his hand over the babies and they started kicking.

" What are they thinking?" I asked.

" Blood." He laughed. " Meat."

" I'm hungry again." I laughed. " I'll run to the store on the way home pick up some steak for dinner."

" I can go for you." he offered.

" You know the minute you get back I'll want something else." I giggled and the guys started loading The jeep with all of my beautiful things. " Thank you guys for everything. I can't wait for them to be here to meet their wonderful family."

I drove to the store again and picked up things for dinner. On the way home I was driving extra careful and some huge truck came up flashing it's brights at me almost blinding me. I tried to let him pass but he wouldn't then I saw his face and it was Ramone.

_EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Edward's POV**

I just finished putting everything in the nursery Esme did such a wonderful job. I sat in the rocking chair composing the twins a song when I heard her scream out my name in her mind. I bolted out the window and wolves and our brothers joined me as we raced to the interstate. The remains of the car was scattered all over the place. I could smell her blood strongly. I looked down the hill side where smoke bellowed from the fire engulfed car.

" EMMA!!!"I yelled. " Emma." I fell to my knees and tried to hold together as Rosalie held me and Esme. " Emma."

" She's not here!" Emmett yelled.

A howl ripped threw the silence and I saw her threw Embry's eyes. Broken and bloody. I couldn't here her thoughts it was like a buzz. Like the cable or phone being out. I ran as fast as possible Carlisle was on my heals as we got there.

" Edward anything?" He asked me as I focused on her mind.

" Nothing but buzzing. No." My hands touched her stomach and I felt like my body was being torn apart. " No." My head rested on her stomach as tearless cries came from me.

" Not the kids" Emmett hid his face in Rosalie's hair. Sam and Embry were in tears forced to phase human.

" Edward." Emma mumbled.

" Em." I looked at her. She opened her eyes. They were bright crimson and Sam and Embry ran off they couldn't take the sight.

" Ramone took them." She past out. I was able to see the insodent in her mind. The crash caused her to go into labor he took the girls and left her to die. And Died my love did. I carried her home and Ramone became the most wanted creature on the planet. Carlisle and Esme stayed behind with Emma and Alice. The rest of us went tracking even the wolves. Sam and Embry were revenge driven to find him. Not only did this thing kill their sister, stole their nieces it transformed Emma into a full Vampire.

Months passed. We had every vampire we knew on the case. Looking for him. That's when it hit me. We were looking in the wrong place. Ramone is going to be close to Emma. Regardless if he had the babies he was going to be with her. I made a turn and we circled into around. Tanya, Irina, Kate and Carmen took the water. And came up the cliff side I started hearing thoughts that were new. Butterflies and colored bubbles the thoughts of blood and meat. I knew those thoughts dreams and hunger. My daughters. I could smell them they had a mix scent of me and Emma with a little wolf thrown in. I came to a small shack and the babies were in little box beds sleeping. Ramone was no where to be scene but his scent was fresh.

" Leah, Rosalie." I called going into get the kids. I looked down as they opened there perfect little angelic faces.

" Edward move away." Leah growled. " It's not them."

" Yes smell it is?" I reached for them. They woke screeching crimson eyes staring at me.

" He's swaddled them in your clothes. They're not the girls." Leah said but her heart wouldn't allow her to destroy the immortal infants.

" I'll do it." Rosalie closed her eyes.

" No Rose you can't." I looked at her.

" I don't wish this life on anyone, taking theirs is a blessing to them." She cradled one in her arms pressing her lips to it's forehead she snapped off it's head. Then did the same to the other. " I hope that the mother is dead too, I couldn't bare life with out my children."

" We will find them." I held her until Emmett arrived. Weeks went on he hid so well. Emma woke and joined the hunt her powers increased dramatically.

" Bella, Jacob I think we need to search the cities too. He can survive there now, the children are more human." Emma leaned into me.

" Hey dad, I have a weird question for you. Do you know if there is any new people in town? Maybe a single father with kids?" Bella called her father.

" Funny you say that, I was at the store and this boy couldn't be much older than you and Jacob was buying formula and diapers for his kids, two of the cutest little girls, big green eyes and golden brown hair." Charlie laughed.

" Where is he staying? He's a friend of the Cullen's they want to surprise him."Bella smiled big. The thing moved them to Forks. Brilliant. " Thanks dad."

Minutes past and the tiny house was surrounded. Ramone came out alone to get something from the piece of crap he called a car. I tackled him. " Where are they Ramone?"

" Inside." He hissed. " Hello Emma." Ramone smiled and Emmett held tight to her as she snarled and snapped her jaws at him.

" Let me go let me go." She growled and everything faded when I came out with Katie in my arms.

" Where is Esmilce?" She looked at me as she held Katie. Emmett still holding her.

" He he changed her." I held my love and my daughter as tearless sobs bellowed from both of us as Ramone laughed.

" If it's any consulation she tasted great." He laughed.

" You know it's going to be slow." Rosalie stood behind Ramone her eyes locked on him her voice in a seductive velvet. Is this what Rose sounded like all those years ago. " I've never tasted human blood before. I'd really like to see what I'm missing. But I won't because watching you suffer will be worth it." She drew back her claw slashing his stomach open.

" Bastard." Kate sent her power on him.

" You will die now." Alice hissed.

" die." Esme ripped out his throat with her hand and soon the girls had him torn to pieces. Emma sat in the house holding the immortal child.

" Fight it is in you, come on please." Emma whispered into the little ears of Esmliece.

" The child must die." Felix walked out. " It's Volturi Law."

" Please give her time please." Emma begged. Felix ripped the baby from Emma's arms.

_Please don't. _I heard the voice project into Felix's mind. _I'm not what you think._


	13. Momma's lil'girl

**Momma's little girl**

**Felix's POV**

This immortal child has a gift that she is using on me. I have to kill it. I have to, but I can't, I can't hurt Emma like this. This child never asked. Damn the Law. I gave the child to Emma felling weak. I am the strongest physically of the Volturi guard and I just became a big wimp.

" Felix, this is what happened to me." Emma smiled. " Please just ask Aro to give us a few months if she doesn't change doesn't grow then I will obey the law and he can take us both."

" Never." Edward growled. " Mine you can't say that."

" It's the only way to keep her Edward to prove she is her mother's daughter." Emma kissed the baby and I agreed and left. The guards talked about me I heard them on the flight home. Jane laughed as she spoke quite loud. I let it go. I know that I made the right choice. When we got to the chamber Jane ran to Aro with a smile. She was only happy because she would be the one to cause the torture.

" Is this correct you let an immortal child live!" Aro yelled.

" Master please see from my side." I fell to my knees giving Aro my hand. He took it and looked threw my eyes at the scene. He agreed that what I did was right. But it would be me to kill them both as well as myself if this was wrong. I gave my word to him and left to call Edward.

Ring ring ring

" Hello." Edward answered in a stressed voice.

" Edward, I spoke to Aro, he has said that we will check on the child in a few months. Edward if she is immortal, it won't be just their lives. I've put my life on the line for her too. I believe Emma. Enough that I'm willing to die for it." I told him and I could just here the shock.

" I don't know what to say Felix, thank you. But if it comes down to fighting we will fight for you too." Edward told me and I hung up.

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe this is happening. We're leaving I can't deal with this here to many thoughts and Emma needs me focused on her and the girls. I know that this will be hard on the family but right now I need to make sure no one hurts the kids or my Emma.

" Edward." Emma smiled and felt the stress. " Come here lover."

" You are insatiable." I smiled as she started kissing me.

" The girls are sleeping, they both have taken to formula well Esmilece's eyes are starting to change. And I want my husband." I smiled as she seductively took off her clothes. Swaying her hips while her thumbs played with the thin band of her panties. " Come on baby I no you want it. I can see little Eddy coming to play."

" I don't know I'm liking the view here." I sat down in my underwear as she continued to move above me. I closed my eyes as kissed my neck and ran her tongue down my chest tearing off my boxers she began sucking my cock that was harder than it's ever been. I went on for a long time I couldn't handle it anymore I wanted to taste her. I pulled her up to my mouth kissing her as I began thrusting into her as she was pinned up against the wall. " Emma I love you."

" Oh Eddy." She moaned and growled digging her nails into me.

Our love has been threw so much in this short time. We would be together for eternity now and I still made love to her like it was our first time. I saw the unspoken sadness return in her eyes as she thought about Esmilece. I kissed away the sadness and shared my thoughts with her.

" He would give his life for us?" She let the tearless cries start.

" Yes, in return I will defend him just like I will you and our little girl." I held her until we heard the girls and we ran over to them.

The first week of parenthood made me thankful to be immortal and sleep was not necessary. Katie hadn't grown much but her appetite had, Esmilece who Emma playfully called Leceie she grew a few inches and a couple of pound more than Katie but that soon slowed as she became human. We called Felix daily with the updates on the girls we would send him a copy of the latest pictures of them too.

Summer was here and the girls were just a little over five months old so I decided we would take them to Isle Esme for a family vacation. I was a little nervous at first being so close to where Ramone had lived but Nahual assured us that no one blamed us for the change in him. We flew down there and the warm weather was welcome when the girls were napping we took the time to swim lay on the beach and make love anywhere we wanted. My Emma was truly the best thing that ever happened to me. My heart was destroyed when I lost Bella but when I realized how much Emma met to me. It made me want her more and more everyday. I was not controlling of Emma either. I knew I would never loose her. I guess I always knew I would loose Bella and I thanked god every day that I did.

" Oh Daddy look who's up." Emma came out with the girls on her hips.

" Da Da Da Da." They said together and I smiled big and Emma laughed.

" Their first words I have to call Mom." She gave me the girls as they continued to call me DADA.


	14. Happily ever after

**Happily Ever After**

**Emma's POV**

We returned home to our somewhat unwelcome guest. Felix took his place next to us with the family as well as Bella and Jacob. Jacob's pack appeared as well which I was worried about but then of course my brothers you know. I held Lecie tight in my arms and walked forward.

" Aro, Marcus, Caius." I looked at them Lecie woke at the sound of my voice.

" Da Da." She said in a little tired voice. I heard sighs from the family and smiled and Aro touched her hand.

" Hmm, I see. Interesting. May I see the other child?" He asked and I looked at Edward. He took Katie's little hand as she slept and smiled.

" Well?" I looked at him worried as I saw Felix touch Lecie's hair.

" Attached to her already well I guess the wolf has taken over her body to heal the venom." Aro laughed. " Felix we hope that if we ever need your talents again you will hold your loyalty with us."

" Aro? I'm not sure what you mean?" Felix looked at him then Lecie smiled.

" My Fe." She reached for him.

" No." Edward gasped at looked at Aro. " She imprinted Felix?"

" Oh shit." One of the wolves said.

" Get Katie a blind fold She might go after another one." Embry laughed.

Felix smiled and I let him hold her and she went sound to sleep. " Felix you are more than welcome, but you can not live the life you have." I looked at him.

" I would never." Felix was in love with her, her protector from that moment on. The volturi left and Edward and I moved into our new home next door to the main Cullen house. Felix grew to be part of our family, adopted the diet and became great friends with my brother Embry. Time went by faster than I would have liked. Before I knew it our beautiful little girls were seniors in high school.

" Lecie did you borrow my jimmy's?" Katie walked into her sister's room. " Hi Felix."

" Katie." He smiled as he read to Lecie.

" Yeah sorry they're in my closet." Lecie was red and her hair was messy.

" Thanks you two can continue making out but Daddy will be home soon." Katie giggled.

" Katie we weren't." Lecie gasped.

" Then, oh no. Lecie you're going to phase." Katie touched her and ran for the phone.

Ring ring ring

" Hello." Embry answered the phone very tired.

" Uncle Embry, Lecie's gonna phase she's really hot." Katie gasped and Embry hung up the phone and ran with several wolves to our house. Felix was trying to keep Lecie cool and calm.

" Esmeleice." He looked at her with his now very golden eyes.

" I'm sorry Fe." She smiled.

" It's alright sweetone." He kissed her softly on the lips and Embry made him leave.

" Felix she'll be okay." Katie sighed and leaned on the french doors.

" Ah is Embry here?" A new wolf named Will came in.

" Yes." Katie smiled and he froze.

" I'm Will." He smiled.

" Katie." She replied and Edward and I returned.

" What is going on?" Edward looked at Felix then noticed the way Katie and Will were looking at each other.

" Lecie is phasing, I kissed her." Felix felt helpless sitting there as Lecie howled in confusion and pain.

" She'll be fine Felix." I hugged him. " Lecie's been wanting you to kiss her anyway."

" She's just so young." Felix said. Edward snickered.

" She's her mother's daughter at least she's not sucking blow pops." Edward laughed and I snickered this time as Katie held one in her hand.

" Great." Edward said and Jacob and Bella walked in.

" We hear theres a new she wolf around." Jacob smiled.

" Hey when did you two get back in town?" I ran over and hugged Bella.

" Well, when Will phased we thought it would be best to have him around the pack." Jacob said.

" Will Black?" Katie smiled.

" Well I guess welcome to the family." Jacob smiled. " Imprint."

" Wolves." Edward laughed.

The end.


End file.
